


Minutes to Midnight

by Black_Dwarf



Series: The Art of Being Human [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon typical violence for Being Human, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fanart Welcome, Fluff and Angst, It‘s not Reggie Peters in this story, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Rated M Just To Be Safe, Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf
Summary: There's a storm brewing in both the vampire and werewolf communities and Reggie and Luke find themselves smack in the middle of it. As if that weren't bad enough Luke is plagued by nightmares and Reggie may have lost any chance of finding out more about his own condition.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: The Art of Being Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059386
Comments: 122
Kudos: 95





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure. The original plan was to finish this story before I started posting. But I got a little impatient so this is once again a real WIP. 
> 
> As I haven't completely plotted out the entire thing yet, updates will be a little slow and I have once again chosen to go with the CNTW tag, simply because I can't be entirely sure yet where exactly we're headed with this. I do promise to keep the characters as safe as possible and that I will add chapter specific details in the end notes if needed.
> 
> You can always reach out to me and ask about details before reading. As this is the sequel to Being Human - JatP Edition it won't make much sense to read this before reading that story. 
> 
> So I do hope you enjoy this sequel and if you notice any mistakes please let me know.  
> Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated :)
> 
> One more thing if anyone is interested in talking about this fandom (which is always appreciated). You can find me on Tumblr as Chanihobbit. 
> 
> Edit: I‘ve decided to bump up the rating to mature. I don‘t necessarily expect this sequel to get darker than the previous story but I can‘t be certain and given that many in the fandom are quite young I just want you guys to be safe. 
> 
> Might reevaluate once it is done but for now I prefer to err on the side of caution. Thank you guys for reading! Stay safe and healthy and for those who celebrate it Merry Christmas!

* * *

He walked through the club passing humans and vampires in the corridor. Everyone was having a good time. _Fools_ , he thought with a smirk. Most humans here were nothing more than blood banks on legs. To be drained and discarded once the vampires were done with them. None of them would be worthy to join their ranks. But they did not know it yet. Would only realize it once it was too late. He didn’t pity them. They were nothing to him. And this wasn’t why he was here. 

He slowly approached a group of vampires that stood towards the side of the large dance floor. Caleb was among them.

“Where is he?” Luke growled, once Caleb had noticed him.

“Luke! A pleasure to see you as always. Right this way.” Caleb’s lips curled up in amusement. 

They walked in silence. Down the steps to the basement. The same way that Luke had walked all these weeks ago. When they reached the large metal door Caleb turned around and studied his face. 

“You know what to do?”

Luke nodded.

Caleb responded with a satisfied smile. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be easy. Just a small insignificant act. And you can join our ranks.”

He opened the door and motioned for Luke to step inside. 

The room had changed. There were no more cages, just a long empty cavern. The torches had been replaced by neon lights on the ceiling. Towards the back Luke saw a tiny figure huddled in the corner. Luke stepped closer and was met with big green eyes. Staring at him in terror.

“Why?” came the question, barely a whisper.

“I told you it would be dangerous. And foolish.” Luke said in a mocking tone. “You really should have listened.”

“Just please make it quick.” Luke’s eyes grew dark and he slowly approached the helpless figure on the ground. Ready to finish what he came here for.

* * *

He awoke with a start, panting heavily. Panic gripped his heart. What had he done?

“Luke? Luke! What’s wrong?” Luke found himself face to face with a worried looking Reggie. Big green eyes staring back at him. He was so open. So vulnerable. He would be so easy to kill. Before he could register the thought he had taken hold of Reggie and pinned him down on the bed. 

“Uhm--Not what I expected. But ookay.. What now?” Reggie looked up at him with a grin on his face. That wasn’t exactly the intended reaction. 

“I could hurt you right now.” Luke said, his tone very serious. “There would be nothing here to stop me.” 

“You’re planning on ravishing me big bad vampire? Actually now that I think about it, not a bad idea.” 

If anything Reggie’s grin grew even wider and for a second there Luke was tempted to just let it go and follow up on Reggie’s suggestion. But he had a point to make and his friend seemed unable to grasp the severity of the situation. Luke’s eyes grew dark and he exposed his fangs in a growl. Reggie’s grin slowly disappeared, replaced by a frown.

“I repeat. I could hurt you right now and you would be helpless. Don’t you get it?”

“So we’re doing _this_ right now? Seriously?” Reggie’s frown deepened and he looked annoyed now and not the least bit worried. 

“I need you to understand that what we’re doing here is dangerous. We shouldn’t--”

“Here we go again.” Reggie interrupted with a heavy sigh and an eyeroll. “Let’s see. You pinned me down, what could I possibly do? Perhaps this--” and with that he thrust his hip upwards to meet Luke’s groin. 

The sensation proved incredibly distracting and Luke loosened the grip on Reggie’s hands. 

But Reggie wasn’t done yet. “I also know that you’re ticklish--” 

His left hand came up behind Luke, fingers running along the sensitive spot where skull met neck. Luke lost his focus completely. What had they been talking about? Reggie used this time to his advantage and without realizing how exactly it happened Luke found himself now pinned to the bed. Held down by Reggie’s surprisingly strong grip.

“So--” Reggie said triumphantly with a cheshire grin on his face. “Are we done with this? Because I can think of better ways to occupy our time before I have to go to work.”

* * *

Luke sat at the small table in the kitchen and stared at the screen of his laptop. But he wasn’t really focused. The nightmare was still too raw and fresh in his mind. And it hadn’t been the first one. For the past few weeks different variations of the same scenario had plagued his dreams. Sometimes he was running, trying to reach Reggie in time but he was too late. Caleb had already killed him. Sometimes it was Luke himself who did the deed or he would stand by, a silent onlooker. All of these nightmares had one thing in common: Reggie never made it out alive and they were slowly but surely driving Luke mad. 

He hadn’t dared to talk about this with any of his friends. What would they think of him, if they knew? What would Reggie think? Luke wasn’t even sure himself what it all meant. Was he just worried that Reggie may get hurt? Or was the demon inside of him struggling to break free. To be the one that took his lover’s life?

He had been so deep in reverie that he hadn’t noticed that Reggie had entered the kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Reggie hugged him from behind and placed a soft kiss on his neck then settled down in the chair across from Luke with a large cup of coffee in his hands. He looked at Luke as if trying to read his thoughts. Luckily that was beyond his capabilities. But Reggie could clearly tell that something was very wrong because his open smile turned into a frown when he saw the expression on Luke’s face. 

“If you’re so worried then just teach me!”

“Teach you?”

“Yeah, that thing you do. You know. Where you drive your opponents away by simply looking at them.”

“That _thing_ I do is called being a really old vampire with superhuman strength. It’s not exactly teachable.” 

“How old exactly?”

“Really not the issue right now, Reg.”

Reggie sighed. “I’m not blind, Luke. I can see something is wrong. What do you dream about?”

 _Damn_. Unfortunately Luke kept underestimating just how perceptive Reggie was. 

“I can’t-”

“Nope,” Reggie interrupted. “We’re not doing this. Either you tell me now or I have Alex and Willie weedle it out of you. You’re choice.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“That’s part of my charm.”

Luke contemplated making something up. Or at the very least not telling Reggie the whole truth. But he quickly decided against it. Perhaps it was for the best if Reggie knew who he shared his bed with. And if this was the end of their little affair then maybe that was for the best. And so he told Reggie everything. About his dreams. Including the part where Reggie was killed, sometimes by Luke himself. Once he had finished a heavy silence settled in the room. Finally, after what felt like ages, Reggie spoke up.

“That’s really not good, is it?” 

“No, it really isn’t,” Luke agreed. “Perhaps we should just end it here? It’s probably for the best.”

“End our relationship?” Reggie seemed surprised at the suggestion.

“Yes, I mean aren’t you worried?”

“About what? That you’re trying to kill me or that you clearly so incompetent that I’m still alive, even after I’ve given you so many opportunities to finish me off?” 

Reggie’s frown had been replaced by a huge grin and Luke stared at him in surprise. “We’ve been through this.” Reggie continued. “I’m not sure I get the whole _demon inside of you-_ part but I know _you._ And you will never hurt me. You’re just scared and that’s manifesting itself in your dreams.”

“And if you’re wrong and part of me _wants_ to kill you?”

“Then I trust you to keep that part locked away. Just like I keep the werewolf in check. We’re really not that different.” 

Luke was speechless. Even after all this time Reggie still managed to surprise him. 

“Also, just to get that straight. That person in your dreams. That wasn’t really me. I’ll have you know that I wouldn’t just die without getting at least a couple of zany one liners in.”

“That’s true. You never do shut up.” Luke chuckled. He felt relieved. Now that he had finally shared his nightmares with Reggie they didn’t seem as much of a burden anymore. 

* * *

In truth Reggie was worried. Not about Luke hurting him. That part was nonsense. But Reggie _was_ vulnerable. And he didn’t want to keep relying on his friends to bail him out of bad situations. He had to learn to fight for himself. And there was only one person he knew who might be able to help him with that. 

So on the same day, after school, he found himself in front of the Molina house once again. He wasn’t exactly sure this was wise. After their talk from a couple of months ago Reggie had never contacted Ray again. After all, he had made his decision and he would never give up Luke even if that meant that part of his own nature would remain a mystery. 

As he slowly approached the house, Reggie was trying to control his nerves. Every part of his body was screaming at him just to turn and run. That this was a bad idea. Given Ray Molina’s history with vampires, how would he be treated once Ray realized that Reggie wasn’t only friends with one? That he was actually in love with a vampire. But he had to try. And even though he didn’t really know Ray he felt that this man could be trusted. That he wouldn’t hurt Reggie even if he didn’t agree with his choice.

He knocked on the door and waited with baited breath. After a brief while footsteps could be heard. Then the door was opened and Reggie found himself staring down at a small boy of about eight or nine years. The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes.

“Hello. Can I help you?” 

This must be Julie’s brother. _The other werewolf_. He was so young. Reggie couldn’t imagine having to go through the transformation at such a young age. The thought made him incredibly sad. The boy studied him with an expression that seemed wise beyond his years. When Reggie failed to respond to his question, he spoke up again. 

“You must be the werewolf teacher,” he grinned. Then he turned his head and called back into the house. “Dad!! It’s the werewolf teacher. I think he wants to talk to you.” Reggie looked around to see if anyone could have overheard them. Okay, the kid was just that- a kid. Forget about the wise beyond his age part. He had no idea where that thought had come from. 

From inside the house another set of footsteps could be heard. Then Ray Molina stood in the doorway. He looked at Reggie, his expression unreadable.

“Carlos, could you go back and check the kitchen? I think I left the stove on.”

“Sure thing, dad.” Carlos shot another glance in Reggie’s direction then vanished back into the house. 

Once the boy was gone Ray spoke up again. “I see you’ve made your decision. I think it’s a mistake but it’s not my place to judge.”

“How do you know?”

“There are ways to tell.” Ray looked disappointed. But at least his face didn’t reflect any of the hate or disgust Reggie had half expected to receive once Ray found out the truth. After a brief moment of silence Ray spoke up again. “So that’s why you came here? To tell me?”

Reggie shook his head. “Not exactly. The thing is, I need to know more about the werewolf curse. How to control it. And I need to get stronger. I thought--maybe you could help me with that?”

Ray’s face took on the same pitying look that he had worn the day they’d discussed Reggie’s attachment to his vampire friend. “I wish I could help you. But I simply can’t risk it. I’m not sure you realize just how dangerous what you’re doing is. This will make you a target. You and everyone willing to support you. If it were just me I might still decide to help. But I have my kids to think about. And I don’t want them anywhere near a vampire. Not even one that _you_ trust.”

Reggie’s heart sank. Of course that was exactly the reaction he had been expecting. But it still felt utterly devastating. Like a chasm was opening up and swallowing him whole. A small part of him had hoped, deep down inside, that Ray would come around, eventually. But Reggie couldn’t really blame him for his reluctance and he realized now that he had been foolish to expect anything else.

“I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you. It won’t happen again.” Reggie gave Ray a short nod then turned and walked down the path back to the street. He didn’t look back again. Didn’t see that Ray was still standing in the doorway, looking after him with a look of pity, concern and doubt. And that he remained standing there, long after Reggie had already disappeared from sight. 

* * *

“It never gets easier. This part. _I hate it_.” 

They stood in the cellar ready to go through the usual procedure. Alex and Willie were still out on a date but Luke trusted that Alex would be back in time. He always joined Reggie after the transformation was complete. Just like Luke, Alex couldn’t bare to witness the process. It looked horrible and Luke could only imagine what it must _feel_ like having to go through it every month. 

Luke reached out and tenderly stroked Reggie’s face. “I wish there was something I could to help you.”

“Stay.” 

Luke hesitated. “I’m not sure..”

“I’ll be chained up. I can’t hurt you even if the wolf attacks you. Which it won’t!” 

Luke sighed, then slowly nodded. “Should I go outside, until..” he trailed off.

“There’s really nothing you haven’t seen before, at this point.” Reggie replied, softly. He proceeded to take his shirt and pants off then neatly folded them and laid them down on the ground. He had turned around and Luke had a good view of Reggie’s exposed back and the scar tissue crisscrossing from his upper torso down to his hips. Luke lightly ran his fingers over the scars and Reggie recoiled under his touch. 

“Does it hurt? Because you’re close to the full moon?” Luke asked, quickly withdrawing his hand.

“No, I just…”

“There’s nothing to be self-conscious about. You’re beautiful, okay?” 

“Have you ever thought about what could have been if this hadn’t happened to me? I could be a vampire, like you. The cult would just leave us in peace. We could stay together, forever--”

“No,” Luke replied firmly. “Because we would never have met if you weren’t what you are. And you wouldn’t even really be _you_ , if someone had turned you into a vampire. And I want you just the way you are.” 

Reggie had locked the chains around his ankles and wrists and placed the large collar around his neck. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, he doubled over in pain. The transformation had begun.

“Just relax, okay.” Luke said, stepping back carefully. “I’m here. I won’t leave.”

Luke closed his eyes. He would stay, as promised but he couldn’t bear to watch. Seeing it once had been enough. He wished he could spare his friend the pain. But there was nothing to be done. Perhaps Ray Molina could have helped Reggie. But that option was no longer available to them now. Reggie had made his decision. And it made Luke incredibly happy and simultaneously broke his heart. 

* * *

When Alex entered the room, ready to join Reggie for the night he found that his friend wasn’t alone. Luke sat next to him, stroking the werewolf’s fur. When Luke saw him he smiled. 

“I guess it wasn’t a fluke. The werewolf doesn’t want to kill me anymore.”

“I could have told you that weeks ago.” Alex smirked. “So, I take it I can leave you guys alone for tonight? Because I may or may not have found a dance club that I want to show Willie.” 

Luke grinned and nodded. “Sure thing. Go have fun. I’ve got this.” He gestured towards the wolf on the floor which was already fast asleep and Alex’s expression grew fond. 

“I’m glad you guys figured it out. You’re good for each other. Never doubt that.” And with that Alex turned and left the room leaving a slightly flustered Luke behind. 

* * *

  
  



	2. We Start the Scene in Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter. It's a compilation of Flashback scenes to the year that Reggie and Luke spent together before moving to L.A. I hope you enjoy this. If you spot any mistakes let me know. As this isn't Beta read I'm always grateful for any support :)
> 
> And if you've been enjoying this story so far I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)

* * *

It was a cloudy night, the moon only a pale dim presence in the dark night sky and Luke was walking around the familiar neighborhood rather aimlessly. When he’d moved here he had made it his mission to explore the city and all its secrets to the best of his abilities. After all he had plenty of time to do so. It wasn’t like Luke had many people to share his time with. 

Being an outcast in your own community had its drawbacks and not being able to make many connections was certainly one of them. There were a few humans he talked to but all in all he preferred to keep himself separate and alone these days. It was safer for everybody, really. 

As he passed a dark alley to his right he heard footsteps. Seconds later a young man came tearing down the street and disappeared around the next corner. Seconds later he was followed by a group of three guys. _Vampires_.

Luke had no doubt who their prey was. A werewolf. He could tell even from quite a distance away. And he also knew that the kid just went in the wrong direction. Right down a dead end. 

He was a goner. Even an experienced werewolf with years of building up strength would have a hard time against three of his kind. And somehow Luke doubted that the guy he’d just seen had any experience at all judging from his mad and rather headless escape attempt.

The only question remaining was what Luke should do with that information? Just leave him be? It wasn’t exactly his business after all. He did hate the pointless violence that his kind subjected werewolves to. For no other reason than that they were different. But that didn’t mean that he made it his mission to rescue every puppy he came across.

Well not every puppy, maybe. But he would make an exception for this one. 

* * *

He’d saved the kid- _Reggie_. He’d even walked him home just in case the vampires were waiting for another chance once Luke was gone. That should have been the end of it. Emphasis being on _should have_. But ever since that day, about a week ago, he couldn’t get his new acquaintance out of his mind.

Reggie had been so open, so friendly, so _sweet._ He’d made Luke feel things that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Hadn’t allowed himself to feel, really. And Luke wasn’t exactly sure whether he welcomed the change. 

The other thing that struck Luke when he thought about Reggie was how _vulnerable_ the young man was. It was hard to believe he’d survived a werewolf attack and was going through the transformation every month himself. 

Most werewolves Luke had met during his rather long life had been aggressive, strong and confrontational. And those were the ones he had ended up befriending. At worst their hatred for vampires was so great that they would attack any vampire on sight. 

Reggie on the other hand had been entirely different. There was no aggression, no hatred in his demeanour. Just an open friendliness and willingness to trust. 

Luke had no doubt that the vampires would be back at some point. And Luke may not be there next time when Reggie needed help. _Unless_... 

A plan had formed in Luke’s mind. He had to see Reggie again. At least offer his protection. Befriend him maybe? There was only one problem. He couldn’t just randomly drop by Reggie’s home and try to strike up a friendship at his door without coming across as incredibly creepy.

Luke could maybe follow him and then casually bump into him on the street? No, if Reggie caught him sneaking around that would be even worse and he would never be able to talk himself out of that. 

He could drop by his workplace. Only that would once again require him to follow Reggie and he’d already ruled that out. 

Luke could write him a letter. Did people still write letters in..what year was it again? And what exactly should he write? _Hey dude. Was nice meeting you. Wanna hang?_ Was that how young people talked these days? He felt like he hadn’t really gotten a lingo update since the late 90s. 

He could write him a sonnet. That had worked wonders on his romantic interests in the 1800s. Except he couldn’t be sure whether Reggie would be into that and in any case Reggie wasn’t a romantic interest. Just a potential friend for whom Luke had very platonic friendship feelings. At least that was what he would allow himself to feel. 

Every new idea that popped into his head was worse than the one before. He really sucked at this. Perhaps he should just let it go? Either find Reggie by chance or just forget he’d ever met him. It may after all be the safer option for both of them. After all Werewolf vampire friendships weren’t exactly encouraged by his kind.

Not that he gave a rat’s ass about what any of the vampires that hung around this city thought about him. But it might make Reggie even more of a target which would be the exact opposite of what Luke wanted to achieve. 

In the end Luke opted for a compromise. The alley in which Luke had saved Reggie from his would-be attackers was quite far away from Reggie’s apartment and Reggie had told him that he had been on his way home from work. So if Luke wandered the streets around that area and happened to bump into Reggie he could just brush it off as a coincidence. And it would make him feel far less weird.

_This was perfect._

* * *

_This was a disaster._

Luke had been walking the streets for over two weeks at various hours of the day and in all that time he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Reggie. Just a couple of residents had noticed how often he hung around and had started eying him suspiciously. He should probably call this off before anyone called the cops on him. 

_Fuck it._ He should just man up and visit Reggie after all. What was the worst that could happen really? Reggie might turn him down. At least then Luke had an answer and could put it behind him. 

He turned around and bumped into another person who had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled absentmindedly, then continued on his way. That was until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Hey, wait up!” 

Luke froze, then turned around slowly. In front of him stood Reggie, dressed in a leather jacket and skinny jeans with a nervous smile on his face. 

Luke stood eying Reggie. He didn’t really trust himself to form a coherent sentence so he opted to stay quiet. 

Unfortunately Reggie seemed at a loss for words as well so they remained standing there for a couple of minutes just looking at each other. 

It must be looking pretty weird if anyone was paying attention. And given how Luke had already been marked as suspicious by the people living in this area someone probably was. 

It was time to end the staring contest.

“I think I remember you. Reggie, was it?” Luke said casually and to his utter surprise it came across just as aloof and careless as intended. Like he hadn’t been stressing about wanting to see Reggie again. Like he only barely remembered their encounter from a few weeks ago. 

He congratulated himself on his acting skills. Oscar-worthy if he did say so himself.

In response Reggie’s cheeks turned pink. “I--well okay I’ve been kind of trying to find you. I asked around and a few people told me that they’ve seen you in this area.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. “And you found me. How can I help you?” 

He was so smooth. _Brilliant._ _A masterclass in acting._ Now that he was face to face with Reggie the other didn’t really need to know just how desperately Luke had wanted to see him again. 

“Well, you see..I never really thanked you for saving my life. Properly, I mean. So I thought..maybe, I could at least invite you out for a drink or a coffee? Or something..” Reggie trailed off, and glanced at Luke nervously.

Luke made a show of considering while _yes yes yes! Of course yesss, wohooo_ was running through his head. It was quite distracting but apparently it just helped to sell the air of mystery even more judging by the look of awe on Reggie‘s face. 

“Sure, I mean it’s not really necessary but if you want to.” He smiled at Reggie which seemed to put the young man at ease.

“Great!” Reggie’s face lit up and Luke caught himself staring at it a little too long. Fortunately Reggie didn’t seem to notice. 

“So..are you free now? Or do you want to meet up later?” Reggie asked shily. 

“Now would be fine. I don’t really have any other plans.”

* * *

Their first outing had been fun. Reggie had talked animatedly about things he enjoyed, movies, television and music while carefully avoiding anything that had to do with his past or his condition and Luke had just enjoyed listening to him and chipping in from time to time. He didn’t really know much about movies and television. Had been out of the loop for quite a while, but Reggie’s passion was infectious. 

Luckily, one outing was not the end of it. Reggie had told Luke where he worked and Luke had started to make it a habit to come over whenever Reggie had a late shift and walk him home. To his utter delight Reggie didn’t seem to mind. In fact he welcomed having someone to talk to just as much as Luke did himself. 

It was like they both had been lost souls, unable to connect to anyone in quite a while and they cherished every moment they could spend with each other. Or at least that was how Luke saw it. He was careful never to bring that up to Reggie lest he be laughed out of the room for how sappy it all sounded. 

He was just happy to get this chance and he was not about to blow it by coming on too strong. Or by allowing this friendship that was developing to morph into something else. Something he might not be able to control. Something that would leave them both vulnerable. Though as the weeks went by he got the sense that it was what Reggie actually wanted. And that made it all the more difficult for Luke to keep his cool.

* * *

"You don‘t have a TV?” Reggie looked around Luke’s apartment with a frown. “That’s it! We’re going to get you one. And a streaming subscription. I‘m making movie night a thing. You have no idea what you‘re missing."

Luke’s head shot up and he was silently contemplating whether inviting Reggie over for a late night drink had been a wise choice. He didn’t really want anybody in his apartment. Or at least that was how he used to feel about it. His friendship with Reggie was certainly changing a lot of things for him. 

"I don’t think you should be lecturing me on the wonders of modern technology. You don’t even have a phone." Luke replied, with a frown.

Reggie shrugged. "It‘s a conscious decision. I mean who would I be calling anyway?" 

His tone was casual but Luke wasn’t fooled. There was so much hurt that lay beneath. Like the fact that Reggie’s parents had abandoned him at a young age. 

He hadn’t told Luke much but what he knew made him angry on Reggie’s behalf. And all other contacts and friendships as well as his aspirations of becoming a teacher had come to an end the night of the werewolf attack. Though Reggie refused to talk about what exactly had happened. Would change the subject at once whenever the topic came up. 

For a long time Reggie had been alone. But now he had Luke. And that would never change.

* * *

As threatened Reggie had made movie night a thing. And for this night Reggie had decided that it was time to introduce Luke to _The Princess Bride. It’s a classic. You’re going to love it_ , he’d promised. And Reggie hadn’ been wrong. 

While the movie was playing Luke glanced over at Reggie and caught his friend staring at him. His lips were slightly parted, pupils dilated.

It took every ounce of self-control that Luke possessed not to lean over and cross the distance between them. To do what he wanted. What they both clearly wanted.

This after all had been the deal with himself. Pursue a friendship but no romantic entanglement. For Reggie’s sake. Because he wouldn’t be safe either from the wrath of the vampire community. Nor from Luke himself. 

So he just shrugged it off and pretended he hadn’t seen and when he glanced over again Reggie had schooled his expression and had turned his attention back to the movie at hand.

* * *

When Luke heard a loud knock on the door he glanced over to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already past midnight. Who could be visiting him at this hour? He slowly got up from the sofa and crossed the few steps to open the door to his small apartment.

Outside in the dark hallway stood Reggie. The light that shone through the open door illuminated his features. He was spouting a black eye. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding from a wound on his arm.

Luke stared at him in shock. "What happened?"

"I‘ll tell you. Just.. Can I come in first? And.." There was a slight hesitation. "Could I crash here tonight?"

"Of course!" Luke ushered him in and directed him to sit on the sofa that took up most of the space in Luke’s tiny apartment. 

When Luke reached out for Reggie’s arm to examine the wound Reggie’s hands shot up to stop him.

"Don’t touch it. I‘ve just witnessed first hand what that would do to you."

So that’s what had happened. Vampires. Luke‘s blood was boiling. 

He would find them. They would regret they’d ever crossed Reggie’s path. 

Reggie had noticed the change on Luke’s face. He frowned.

"Are you mad at me? For-for coming here? I know it‘s dangerous. Maybe I should just leave."

He tried to get up but Luke‘s firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I‘m not mad at _you_ , silly. I‘m angry at whoever did this to you. Now, I‘m going to patch this up, _carefully_ " he put emphasis on the last word when he saw that Reggie was about to protest again. "..and then you will tell me what happened."

Luke was carefully cleaning out Reggie’s wound and patching him up with bandages and tape. As he had to be careful not to touch the blood it took a lot longer than usual but that at least gave Reggie time to explain what had happened.

A friend at work had talked Reggie into taking over his shift tonight and Reggie had agreed. That was the reason why he had been out this evening without letting Luke know.

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal. I’m old enough to do things on my own, you know.” Reggie had muttered when he saw the look of reproach on Luke‘s face. “How was I supposed to know that this would be the night that vampires decided to go on a hunt. I’ve got the shittiest luck, honestly.” 

“Murphy’s Law.” Luke shrugged. “So what happened?”

“The vamps assaulted me close to my home. They might have been following me for a while, though. I kind of had the feeling of being watched but I couldn’t pinpoint it. Well and then they attacked. There were just two of them. But one of them managed to knock me down.” Reggie gestured towards his black eye. “And the other tried to grab me. Not sure scratching me was part of the plan but he sure came to regret it. Once he got my blood on his hands he withdrew quickly but I saw the damage that it had done to his hand. Guess they were new or at least haven’t had much prior experiences with werewolves. The blood nearly took his whole hand off. He looked kind of surprised, too." Reggie sniggered. “Well and I used that moment to run like hell and didn’t stop until I arrived here.” 

Luke had been listening quietly. This wasn’t good. How many vampires were out there and after Reggie= This was the second attempt and who knew how many more they’d avoided because Luke usually kept Reggie company. They couldn’t take any more risks. 

"Move in with me" Luke blurted out. The idea only half formed in his mind.

"Move in with you?" Reggie looked up in surprise then surveyed the room. "I mean this is better than my shoebox but there’s only one bed. Unless you propose we sha—" the last word died on Reggie’s lips and he quickly looked to the ground. His face had taken on an adorable shade of crimson and once again Luke wanted to reach out and kiss him. But he didn’t. 

"Not in here. It’s way too small." Luke agreed. "I was thinking we should move out of this city. Away from these vamps. Start over somewhere else."

"You would do that?" Reggie stared at him. His mouth slightly agape as if he couldn’t believe the words Luke had just uttered.

"Yes, I would. If you’re coming with me."

"Yes, yes of course." Reggie’s response came fast and Luke wondered briefly if he had thought it through. Knowing Reggie he probably hadn’t but Luke didn’t care. They would live together. It would be everything he ever wanted. _Well almost everything, anyway._

* * *

  
  



	3. No Country for Poor Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last chapter before Christmas. But I do have quite a bit of free time over the coming days so who knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one and if you do, feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> A Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and stay safe and healthy everyone! :)

* * *

“So,” Julie began the minute her friend had picked up the phone. “How’d it go?”

On the other end of the line she could hear a deep sigh. “They won’t let me study it.”

“That’s insane!” Julie shot out, angrily. “It’s part of your heritage. They can’t deny you that.” 

“I’ve stated my case and the coven has made a decision. Not much I can do at this point.” Flynn sounded defeated.

“Let me talk to Tia. Maybe she can sway them-”

“Jules!” Flynn interrupted, “She has already done so much. I wouldn’t have had this hearing in the first place if Victoria hadn’t put in a good word for me. I think we should just let it rest.”

“Well I won’t. I’ll fight them on this.” 

“I really don’t want to get on their bad side, Julie. After everything the coven has done for me. Anyway, have you talked to your dad?”

Flynn was eager to change the subject and Julie decided to let the issue rest, _for now_.

“About?” 

“That cute werewolf teacher of yours.” Flynn replied and Julie could tell that she was grinning.

“Cute? Should I be worried?” Julie responded, teasingly.

“Nah, I only have eyes for you. Plus, he’s a little old and from everything you’ve told me also taken.”

“At least that’s what it looked like. I can’t be entirely sure.”

“Well, I trust your intuition when it comes to these things. So-- I take that as a no? You haven’t talked to your dad about it?”

“I’m planning to. Just not entirely sure how. I already tried to explain that this vampire is different. I mean he and his friends saved us. But dad won’t hear about it. It’s actually quite uncharacteristic. He usually trusts my instincts…”

“It’s just a lot to take in. And we both know why your dad is so reluctant. Maybe you should arrange a meeting? So your father can see for himself that Luke is different?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“You know me Jules,” Flynn was laughing at the other end. “I always have the best ideas.”

“Except when it comes to picking band names.”

“I resent that statement. _Double Trouble_ is a perfect name for our band. And I will convince you of that. One of these days!”

* * *

“Dad, can I talk to you for a second.” 

“Sure Mija. What’s on your mind?” 

Ray shot his daughter a questioning look. She had seemed preoccupied all the way through dinner and hence her request didn’t come as much of a surprise. He was grateful that Julie trusted him and had never tried to shut him out of her life. Even after they’d lost Rose. He and his children had only grown closer since.

Ray motioned for his daughter to sit and smiled at her. 

Julie fidgeted. What she was about to say clearly made her uncomfortable and Ray wondered what could possibly have her so agitated. Perhaps this was about Flynn’s meeting with the coven? Victoria had told him about it on the phone. His sister in law had been quite upset about the decision and had vowed to talk to them again. To change their minds.

“Is this about Flynn?” he asked, voicing his thoughts.

“No, actually it’s about Reginald Barnes.”

Ray felt like he’d been hit with a bucket of ice water. Was it possible that Julie was aware that Reggie had come by? That Ray had turned him down? Had Reggie talked Julie into intervening on his behalf? If so the young man was going to be in for a world of hurt. Ray certainly didn’t appreciate the underhandedness of this particular move.

“He talked to you?” His voice had taken on a hard edge and Julie looked at him with surprise and shock. At once Ray regretted his tone. 

“Mija,” he spoke softly now and reached out to touch her hand. “I’m sorry. I just thought I made myself clear when I talked to him yesterday.”

“He was here?” Julie looked up in surprise.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“I haven’t seen him in weeks. Our biology teacher Mrs Nicholls is back and the school offered Mr. Barnes a permanent job, taking over a different class.” 

Ray was surprised by this revelation. “So you didn’t know Reggie came by? He didn’t put you up to this?”

“Of course not. I don’t think he would. He told me that he respects your wishes. I don’t doubt that he was sincere.”

Ray felt ashamed for his earlier outburst. And for the way he had treated Reggie. The young man deserved better. But as much as he wanted to help him, the risk was just too great. If Reggie had decided to throw caution to the wind and throw his lot in with a vampire that was his business. Ray wouldn’t judge him for it but he could not in good conscience endanger his family by supporting him.

Julie looked at her father seemingly guessing where his mind had wandered off to. She was incredibly perceptive. Just like her mother. Perhaps that was part of her power. He had never really understood how the whole witchcraft thing worked.

“You have to help him. He doesn’t stand a chance if you don’t.”

“He’s got the vampire. If he cares as much as Reggie seems to think he’ll keep him safe.”

“You don’t believe he will?” 

Ray just shook his head. “I don’t know Julie. Maybe he will. For a while at least. Personally I think Reggie is making a mistake. But it’s his to make. I won’t try to persuade him to change his mind.”

“And you won’t help him as long as he stays with Luke?”

Ray’s eyes narrowed. _Luke?_ How did Julie know the vampire’s name? She hadn’t mentioned that before. 

“You talked to the vampire?”

“No...well yes,” Julie admitted. “He seemed nice. And he does care. Deeply. I can tell.”

“Even so…” Ray sighed. “We can’t risk it.”

“Dad..” Julie’s voice sounded pleading and it broke his heart having to say no to her. 

But Ray’s mind was made up as much as it hurt to let her down. As much as he regretted not being able to help Reggie. He really liked the young man. Under any other circumstances he would have loved to have him join his pack, _his family_.

“I’m so sorry, mija. I just can’t.” 

Ray stood up, crossed the few steps to where Julie sat and pulled her into a hug. To his great relief she didn’t try to argue the point any further. 

* * *

“Luke, you don’t have to agree with him on everything just because he’s your boyfriend now!” 

“But movie night _is_ fun!”

“If I have to watch another hour of tiny guys with hairy feet trudging through the wilderness and talking to trees I’m going to kill myself.” 

“You’re already dead--”

“Really not the point, Reg!”

Willie had followed the exchange with mounting amusement. Movie night was certainly entertaining. Though usually that had very little to do with the merits of whichever movie Reggie had picked out for them. 

The argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. All four of them exchanged glances. Luke was the first one to move. He motioned for the others to remain on the couch and walked slowly over to the door, opening it carefully and peering outside. Willie had moved so he could get a good look at the door, curious to see who it was. They never had any visitors.

A teenage girl stood on the porch. Willie recognized her from the night they had freed Reggie and the other werewolves from Caleb’s club. _Julie Molina_.

“Julie?” came Luke’s surprised voice from the entrance. “What are you doing here? It’s rather late. Has something happened?”

“Not exactly. I just need to talk to you. It’s about my dad.” 

Luke opened the door further and invited Julie inside. 

When Julie saw the group on the couch she stopped and looked at Luke questioningly. “Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting something?”

“No! Absolutely not.” Alex chimed in before Luke had time to answer. “This is perfect timing really. Isn’t that right Willie?” He shot his boyfriend a pointed look and Willie quickly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’ll go get us some tea. Welcome to our home, Julie. Make yourself comfortable!” 

Reggie looked between Willie and Alex with a frown. He was clearly not happy about the entire situation but he remained silent. 

* * *

“So what brings you here tonight, Julie? I must confess that’s quite a surprise. Does your father know you’re here?” Reggie had left his spot on the couch and had come over to join them.

“And how exactly did you find us? We’re not in the phone book.” Luke added with a slight frown.

Julie smiled, mischievously. “I don’t need a phone book. I just use magic.”

“Magic?” Luke looked at her with surprise and confusion. 

“Yes, magic.” Julie nodded. “I’m not just a werewolf. I’m also a witch. I thought you knew.”

“You did? How would I know?” 

“I just figured you’d be able to tell. You must have met other witches, given your age-”

“Wait you know how old he is? Is that a witch thing? Spill!” Reggie interrupted. 

“Not really,” Julie replied. “I just assumed.”

“That’s just it.” Reggie said, sounding disappointed. “We simply don’t know. And he refuses to tell us. Isn’t that right Alex?”

“Yep,” Alex nodded from his place on the couch. “Though my vote is for no more than five to ten years at the most. Given his apparent lack of self-preservation.” 

Luke rolled his eyes in exasperation and Julie chuckled. 

“So okay you used magic to find us. Why exactly?” Reggie looked at Julie and for the first time that evening she avoided his gaze. Which could only mean that she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

 _Great._ Reggie thought, slightly mortified. _One more reason for Ray to dislike me_. 

“I don’t want to be rude but Julie, I’m not sure you should be here.” Reggie began again and Julie’s head shot up. She was blushing slightly and fidgeting nervously with the hem of her jacket.

“No..you see. I’m here because I want to help you to change my dad’s mind.”

“But he already said that he won’t have anything to do with me.” Reggie said softly and there was immense sadness in his voice. Luke reached out and squeezed his friend’s hand. 

“I talked to my dad,” Julie said, “and I know he really does care about what happens to you. He just doesn’t trust vampires. Any vampire. And he’s afraid he may put me and my brother in danger if he tries to help you.”

“Seems like there’s isn’t anything to be done. Unless Reggie decides to leave me-” Luke interjected, thoughtfully.

“Which is never going to happen, ever!” Reggie said with conviction and squeezed Luke’s hand in return. 

“I know and from where I stand, that’s a good thing! We just need to convince my dad that Luke would never hurt Reggie or any of us. That he can be trusted.” 

Julie’s eyes shone with resolve and Luke and Reggie looked at her with astonishment written on both their faces. 

“The only thing I haven’t figured out yet is how.” Julie admitted, a little sheepishly. “That’s why I came here. I figured if we put our heads together we could come up with a way. So um….any ideas?”

* * *

They all fell silent and Julie looked around the room as if an answer would miraculously present itself. As it so happened, it did. Her eyes fell on the guitar and the bass that had been propped up in a corner of the room. Julie lifted an eyebrow. 

“You guys play music?”

“Yeah,” Reggie smiled, “And we’re pretty good, if I do say so myself. We’re _The Undead Quartet._ Tell you frie---”

“Jury is still out on that name.” Luke interrupted with a stern look at Reggie who fell quiet.

“That’s brilliant.” Julie’s eyes lit up. “I’ve got it. We’re going to play together. There’s a performance at my school in a couple of weeks. Parents are invited to attend.”

“How would us playing together change your dad’s mind about me? You think just because he realizes that I’m a musical genius--”

“ _Musical genius_?” Reggie snorted.

“I write all our songs.”

“Only because you won’t let me do country,” Reggie replied with a sullen look on his face.

“We could do country.” Julie said, enthusiastically. “Flynn actually knows how to fiddle.”

“See!” Reggie exclaimed triumphantly. “Julie is on board.”

“ _I’m_ the lead singer.”

“Not anymore. I vote for Julie. No offense Mr. Musical Genius but I’ve heard her play _and_ sing. That girl has real talent and the voice of an angel.”

“Thanks Reg, what a way to hurt my feelings.”

Julie looked back and forth between the two bickering friends then over to Alex who was still sitting on the couch, grinning. 

“Don’t look at me,” he said with a dramatic eye roll. “I tell you, sometimes it sucks being the only adult in the room.” 

At that minute Willie entered from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea and an assortment of cookies. “What did I miss?”

“Just Reggie and Luke being idiots.”

“Ah the usual then.” Willie replied with a chuckle and put the tray on the table next to where Julie, Reggie and Luke were still standing, before moving back to sit next to Alex. 

Julie smiled at him and took a cookie but Luke and Reggie ignored him, too wrapped up in their own discussion.

 _If my dad could see this now he would change his mind in a heartbeat_ , Julie thought. _Perhaps Alex is right about Luke’s age? Ten years sounds about right_. She looked over at the quarreling duo. Reggie seemed to have gained the upper hand. He was smirking at Luke who had crossed his arms, pouting. _Make that five_.

Luke seemed to have admitted defeat and had opted to ignore Reggie who shot his friend a self-satisfied smile. He turned his attention back to Julie.

“I’m still confused as to how that would help us exactly. Playing music with you, I mean.” Luke asked doubtfully.

“Well, the truth is I haven’t really performed in front of people in a long time. I’m failing the music program at my school. That performance is my last chance. Flynn has been trying to talk me into it. I was on the fence but I’m willing to give it one more shot, if that would help convince my dad. Even if they won’t let me back in, the fact that you guys made me try will show my dad that you can be trusted. Well, at least that’s what I’m hoping for.” 

Julie frowned, apparently she was starting to realize that her plan wasn’t exactly air-tight.

“Will they even let us play? I mean we’re not really students.” Luke questioned. 

“I don’t know... you could definitely pull off seventeen. You’ve got that maturity level down to a tee.” Reggie’s grin grew even wider. 

“Coming from the guy who looks like he’s twelve and acts like he’s five.” Luke shot back. 

Luke and Reggie started bickering again and Julie saw another massive eye roll from Alex out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t help but grin at these lovable idiots. 

“You don’t like the band name, you won’t let me do country...I’m starting to think you don’t appreciate my input.” 

“I do! Just...come on Reg, _Home Is Where My Horse Is?_ That’s not exactly going to win us any awards.”

“Oh and you singing about Alex’s crooked teeth will?”

“Now wait a minute!” Alex protested from the couch and looked at his boyfriend who patted his hand.

“Guys, guys!” Julie interrupted trying to suppress a giggle. “Let’s focus, okay?” She snapped her fingers and all eyes in the room turned on her. “So here’s what we’re gonna do...”

* * *

  
  



	4. Double Trouble and the Undead Quartet

* * *

Julie’s plan was put into action without a hitch and despite his earlier reservations Reggie had been swept up in her excitement and was starting to get his hopes up as well. The school board had granted permission for their group to accompany Julie since Reggie was a teacher at the school. 

Julie and Flynn would be performing a number called _Flying Solo_ and then there would be a second number featuring their group. When Ray saw them perform together surely he would realize that Luke was no threat to him or his family.

Luke had insisted they go for a different name and eventually they settled on _Sunset Curve_. Reggie had been a little disappointed both that there would be no country song and that his name for the band had ultimately been rejected. 

_It just raises too many questions Reg,_ Luke had argued. And Reggie had to admit that he had a point. Still, it was putting a bit of a damper on his spirits. He had been quite fond of that name. 

_One thing I don’t understand._ Reggie had asked during one of their band practice sessions. _How come you are failing the music program? I heard you sing. It was amazing._ Which had prompted Julie to explain that while she had occasionally tried to get back into playing, spending an entire year without practice had left her scared to perform in front of a crowd. This would actually be her first time back on a stage. So everything hinged upon this being perfect. 

* * *

And it was. Flynn and Julie’s duet was amazing with Julie singing the lyrics and Flynn accompanying her on the e-piano. 

And then it was their moment to perform. The number they had chosen was called _Bright_. One of Luke’s creations. Reggie loved the song. And with a little magic help from Julie and Flynn even the two ghosts were visible on stage. It was electric. Reggie and Luke sharing the mic during the refrain, there was an energy between them that he couldn’t quite put into words. Reggie felt utterly elated. 

Until he took a look at the audience and saw Ray in the crowd.

Julie’s father was staring at Luke with a frown on his face. As they continued signing his frown deepened and slowly morphed into a different expression that left Reggie in no doubt as to his feelings about the vampire. 

They had failed. 

The feeling of happiness evaporated in an instant. He needed to get out of there. So once the final note rang out Reggie dropped his bass and rushed to the exit not caring whether anyone would find that strange. He just needed to get some fresh air. 

* * *

The cold night air washed over him, calming his nerves. Seeing Ray’s face, knowing that their last attempt at gaining his trust was a failure, it hurt. Again, he should have known. Shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. But Julie with her undying optimism had gotten to him. And for a little while he’d let himself believe that this plan of hers might actually work. But when he’d seen Ray’s face in the audience. Saw the way Ray had looked at Luke, Reggie had realized that nothing in the world would change Ray’s mind. 

“Look at you wolf boy. All on your own.”

 _What the hell?_ Reggie’s head shot up and he stared at the seemingly empty parking lot that lay beyond. From a row of large trash cans a figure had emerged. The dim light was enough for Reggie to get a good view at the face. And the pointed fangs really wouldn’t have left any doubt even if his werewolf senses hadn’t immediately let him know what he was facing.

 _Great, another one._ Just how many of these bloodsuckers hung around this school?

“I really don’t have time for this!” He snarled in the vampire’s direction and from the surprised look he received he guessed that the guy had not expected any kind of opposition from him. “Have you been waiting around here all this time? Got nothing better to do, do you? You should really think about taking up a hobby. How about knitting?” Reggie really had enough. If this guy wanted to make trouble Reggie was only too happy to oblige. 

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, wolfie. Let me fix that for you.” 

The vampire was fast and Reggie hadn’t expected him to act that soon so the attack caught him off guard. The vampire had taken hold of him, spun him around and shoved him against the brick wall, his arms held tight behind his back in an iron grip. It hurt.

“Caleb will be so pleased. You know lyco, there’s a price on your head. You didn’t think we would just let you walk away? After you killed one of us.”

“What? I didn’t...” Reggie tried to struggle free but the vampire was too strong. And Reggie had let him gain the upper hand. _Stupid._ Instead of wasting his time with smart ass commentary he should have just run. Well, it was too late now. The vampire pulled his arms even further behind his back and it was starting to feel like they’d be pulled out of their sockets any minute. Panic overtook all other senses. 

“How about you pick on someone your own size?” 

_Luke_. Relief washed over Reggie. Coupled with shame. He hated that he once again had found himself in a situation where he couldn’t escape on his own. Where he needed his friend to bail him out. _Like a fucking damsel in distress. I hate this_.

Luke didn’t give the vampire time to respond. He pulled him off Reggie in an instant, took hold of his jacket and lifted him up against the wall. 

“I’m sorry!” The guy whimpered. “It was a mistake.”

“Too right, it was.” Luke growled, lifting him even higher. “If I ever see you again. If you dare to threaten my friend one more time, it will be the last thing you’ll ever do, understood?”

The vampire nodded vigorously. Satisfied, Luke let go and the guy dropped to the floor like dead weight. He remained on the ground for a couple of seconds, getting his bearings then scrambled to his feet and ran off as fast as he could.

Luke turned his attention to Reggie who was still standing up against the wall, rubbing his arms. Luke’s eyes roamed over his body to see if he was hurt and Reggie hung his head in shame. Once again he had been completely helpless. If Luke hadn’t shown up who knew what could have happened. 

“ _Someone your own size_? Really, Luke? You do realize I’m taller than you?” Reggie huffed in lieu of a thank you. He just wasn’t in the mood right now.

“By a couple of inches, maybe. And sorry that my repartee wasn’t up to your high standards. I was a little preoccupied with getting that asshole off of you. What did he say to you?”

“It’s no big deal-”

“Reg, what did he say?”

“That there’s a price on my head. For killing one of your kind.”

“That’s nonsense. You didn’t kill anyone.”

“I guess Caleb thinks I ate you, or something.” Reggie shrugged. 

“I’ll talk to him. Clear things up.”

“Great, then there’ll be a price on my head for seducing one of your kind.” Reggie gave a short humorless laugh. “Plus, you don’t really have to bother. That vamp is going straight back to the club. Even if he didn’t know who you were, Caleb will figure it out. It doesn’t take a genius. I only have one vampire friend.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Luke reached out and took hold of his hand, his thumb rubbing over Reggie’s palm soothingly.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Reggie replied. His voice sounded hollow and Luke looked at him with concern. 

Behind them someone cleared their throat. Both Reggie’s and Luke’s heads whipped around to stare at the newcomer.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Ray stood in the doorway and held his hands up in a placating gesture. “I heard noises. I came to investigate.” 

_Of course_ , Reggie thought annoyed. That’s all he needed to make his humiliation complete. Ray Molina getting a clear picture of just how useless Reggie was. _Fan-fucking-tastic!_

Luke nodded. “There was a vampire. He’s gone now.”

“I know.” Ray replied. “I saw.”

Reggie wondered just how long Ray had been standing there. How much he’d seen. 

Luke seemed to be contemplating the same thing. “Can I help you with something?”

Ray sighed. “I’d like to talk to Reggie. Alone, if you don’t mind.” 

Luke looked at Ray with a frown, then back to Reggie. Uncertainty written all over his face. “I’m not sure...”

“Luke.” Reggie gave Luke’s hand a short squeeze. “It’s fine. Just give us a minute, okay?”

Luke didn’t seem entirely convinced but finally nodded and turned to go back inside. When he passed Ray he shot a glance in his direction. The warning was clear. _Don’t you dare hurt him_. Ray’s face remained neutral until Luke had vanished out of sight. 

Once Luke was gone Reggie regretted his decision. After their last encounter there wasn’t really anything he wanted to discuss with Julie’s father. And he expected that he would be blamed for her involvement in this whole scheme. 

_This was such a mistake_. 

After all Ray had told Reggie that he didn’t want his kids anywhere near a vampire. And yet here they were. If he’d been in Ray’s position he’d probably be pissed too. Reggie sighed inwardly, waiting for the inevitable dressing down that was to come. Just another bit of humiliation to make this day perfect.

“I’m sorry.”

Reggie looked up at Ray, mouth hanging open in surprise. Of all the things he’d been expecting an apology was certainly not on top of the list.

“Whatever for?”

“I should have listened to Julie. She told me that this vampire was different. I guess I was just too blinded by hatred to see clearly.” 

Reggie still had trouble following this new development. This day was giving him emotional whiplash on a scale hitherto unknown and he felt the beginnings of a headache creeping up. He just wanted to lie down.

“Errr,” he replied intelligently which made Ray chuckle.

“I guess it’s safe to assume that you weren’t expecting an apology?” Ray asked, there was amusement in his tone.

“Yeah, no, not really.” 

“You thought I would be angry with you? Because you let Julie play with you guys?”

Reggie simply nodded. All the energy had drained out of him. 

“I know my daughter better than that. I’m guessing this whole stunt was her idea?”

Another short nod from Reggie. He was really tired. Maybe he should just lie down? The pavement looked nice and comfy. 

“Whoa whoa, are you okay?” 

Reggie felt strong hands around his shoulders. He blinked up at Ray, stupidly. He hadn’t even realized that he was about to hit the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Reggie. How thoughtless of me. Let’s have this conversation inside, okay? Get you something to eat. And a place to sit. I’ve got you, kid.”

 _Kid._ How he hated when people called him _kid._

* * *

When Ray and Reggie entered the building they found Luke leaning across from the door. Apparently he’d decided to stay close, just out of eyesight, in case Reggie needed his help after all which made him feel a mixture of gratitude and irritation. When Luke saw that Reggie was leaning on Ray he moved forward.

“Don’t even think about picking me up and carrying me around like a child again. I swear I’ll bite you.”

Luke smirked but decided to humor him. He gave Ray a questioning look.

“He’s fine,” Ray answered. “Just a little tired. He needs to sit down. If you could find him something to eat that would be great.”

Luke nodded then vanished out of sight. Ray maneuvered Reggie to one of the nearby empty classrooms and deposited him in the chair at the teacher’s desk.

“You’ll be fine. I guess this night was a little too much.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m okay. No need to make a fuss.” Reggie replied indignantly. He hated all the attention. He was fine. And really nothing that happened tonight was anything that he hadn’t dealt with before. He wished people would just leave him in peace. 

“Look Reggie. I’m sorry for turning you down the other day. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve reconsidered. I want to help you.”

Reggie stared at Ray. A new sense of hope invigorated him driving all other thoughts out of his mind.

“Are you sure?” he asked, hating a little how needy he sounded. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I should never have turned you down in the first place. I’m so sorry.”

Reggie just stared at Ray open mouthed. This was everything he’d hoped for but now that it was actually happening he couldn’t quite believe it. 

“I-”

At that moment Luke entered the room with a hot cup of coffee and an assortment of snacks he must have gotten out of one of the vending machines from the school’s cafeteria. He hurried over to Reggie and placed the coffee and snacks on the desk in front of him. Then he took up position behind Reggie's chair and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Once again the message was clear. _I’m here, I’ll protect you._ And once again Reggie was both grateful and a little humiliated. Just for once he wanted to return the favor. Be a pillar for Luke to lean on rather than a burden. 

Ray looked between them. His expression was unreadable. 

“I’m going to teach you everything you need to know Reggie. Just come by my house this Saturday.” He nodded curtly in Luke’s direction and then left the room, leaving Luke and Reggie to contemplate what had just happened.

“I guess Julie’s plan worked.” Luke said with a slight frown on his face.

“I’m not sure. Might have been you coming heroically to my rescue, _again_.” Reggie replied with just a hint of frustration. 

Luke looked at him searchingly. “Look Reg, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just go home, okay?”

“It’s not fine. I know what you must think. But you’re not weak. It’s not your fault that Caleb has decided to send his goons after you again.”

Luke spun the chair Reggie was sitting in around and kneeled down in front of him. He took both of Reggie’s hands in his. 

“I hate that I always have to be rescued. That I can never stand up to them on my own.” Reggie admitted. His voice broke on the last sentence. 

Luke reached out and touched his face. 

“You’re so much stronger than you think. And much braver than I could ever be.” 

He pulled Reggie into a hug. “I love you. Just like you are. I would be nothing without you.” 

Reggie’s lips curled up into a smile. “A love declaration?” He chuckled. “Makes it almost worth it being mauled by a vampire.” 

He relaxed into Luke’s embrace and they remained in this position for a while until the door to the room flew open and Alex stood in the doorway, his expression full of excitement.

“So that’s where you guys went. You kind of missed the most important part. They loved us and Julie’s back in the music program.”

* * *

  
  



	5. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making quite a bit of progress on this story so here is the next chapter.  
> As the scope of the story is expanding and we're going to delve into the past of these characters I will have to introduce a few OCs. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> Another little warning. The first part of this chapter is a little intense. (See end notes for more details)
> 
> As always happy to hear your thoughts :)

* * *

Going camping had been a supremely bad idea. But of course when Matthew had suggested it, Reggie couldn’t help but say yes. After all they’d get to spend a whole weekend together. Just the two of them. It would be perfect. And perhaps Reggie would finally muster up the courage to tell his friend how he felt. Well, _maybe_. 

But for now he was rummaging through the forest and looking for firewood. And given the season most stuff was damp and would probably take ages to burn properly. Did he mention how stupid this idea was? 

They had arrived so late at the campsite that it was already getting dark. Matthew had remained at the camp, setting up the tent and preparing everything else. All Reggie had to do was secure them some wood. It really shouldn’t be that hard. After all the full moon and his flashlight provided plenty of light to see.

Out of the underbrush to his left he heard noises. The crack of brittle wood snapping in half. Leaves rustling. From the sounds of it whatever was there wasn’t just a small animal.

“Matty, is that you? That’s not funny okay? Just come out and help me get the damn wood.”

Something emerged out of the woods. 

And it wasn’t Matthew. Wasn’t anything _human_ to be exact. A large wolf had appeared and was staring at Reggie with yellow eyes. Well, it looked like a wolf but the creature was huge. Closer in size to a bear neither of which he’d expected to see so close to the campsite. _Shit._

He was frozen in shock unable to do anything but stare at the monster in front of him. Then the wolf opened its mouth exposing large razor sharp fangs. That was all the incentive Reggie needed.

He turned on the spot and ran. He didn’t really know where he was going. And it didn’t really matter. All he could think of was to get as far away from this thing as possible. He ran faster than he’d ever run in his life, adrenaline propelling him forward. He heard the creature following but he didn’t dare to look back, only sped up his movement. Reggie tore down the forest road as fast as his feet would carry him. Had long since lost any sense of direction. He’d lost the flashlight but at least the moon provided enough light to see the path immediately ahead.

Maybe he’d be able to get away? Wolves didn’t usually attack humans, right? And was it his imagination or had the noises subsided? Had the wolf given up? Reggie didn’t dare to stop but he glanced back over his shoulder. 

That was his mistake. Not paying attention to where he was running in the dark he stumbled over a large branch on the ground. He tried to steady himself but his own momentum sent him flying forward and he landed face down in a puddle of mudd. 

_Awesome_. Just what he needed right now. The cold was seeping through his clothing. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Something big was approaching. And seconds later sharp claws were tearing into his back and he was in a world of pain, agony overtaking all his other senses. Reggie screamed until his vision darkened and he passed out on the cold forest floor. 

His last conscious thoughts were dedicated to the fact that camping really really sucked. And that he never in a million years had expected his life to end like this. _What a fucking joke_.

* * *

“I’m so glad you changed your mind, dad.” Julie’s eyes sparkled as she tugged into her bowl of cereal. Carlos had already finished and had been allowed to leave the breakfast table early. The boy could never sit still for long and Ray didn’t actually mind. As long as he got to spend at least some time with his kids. 

Ray smiled at his daughter. Being allowed back into the school’s music program, playing again and letting the joy she felt whenever she sang back into her heart, it was like a light had been turned back on inside of her. And Ray was happy to see it. After everything Julie had been through. All her struggles to get back to some kind of normalcy. And he was grateful to Reggie and his friends for the part they had played in all of it.

“So what made you change your mind?” Julie asked. “Was it the performance?” 

Ray shook his head. “That was a nice try Julie but as happy as I am that you’re back to playing music mija, that in itself didn’t change my mind about the vampire.”

“Oh,” Julie’s face fell a little. “But then why did you?”

Ray told her about the scene he had witnessed after the performance. Luke coming to Reggie’s aid and the tender moment they’d shared after.  
“I didn’t mean to pry,” Ray concluded, slightly flustered. “I wanted to step in but there was no need. And then it kind of felt wrong to interrupt them.”

“So you’ve realized that Luke is one of the good guys?”

“I believe he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Reggie. Or anyone Reggie cared about. Jury is still out on the rest. But I’m willing to take a risk. For Reggie’s sake. I just hope I’m not making a mistake.” 

Julie jumped over to where her father sat and hugged him. 

“It’s the right decision, dad. Carlos thinks so, too. You won’t regret this.” 

“I really hope so, mija. I really do.”

* * *

It was early afternoon and time for his appointment with Ray. And Reggie was more than a little nervous as he walked up the path to the house and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door was opened and Ray greeted him with a smile on his face.

He invited Reggie into the house and they sat down at the large dinner table. Ray vanished into the kitchen and came back with two steaming mugs of hot coffee. He placed one of them in front of Reggie, and after offering him milk and sugar which Reggie declined he sat down on the chair opposite him. 

“Thank you again for offering to help me.” Reggie began but Ray shook his head.

“No need to thank me Reggie, it’s the least I can do. I’m sorry it took me so long.” He sighed. “But before we get into the stuff that you need to know, can you tell me how you came to be a werewolf?”

Reggie hesitated. He really hated talking about the incident. Hadn’t even told Luke yet and he trusted the vampire with his life. Reggie just really didn’t want to be reminded of it. It was bad enough that he’d had to live with the consequences for the rest of his life. 

Ray looked at him, his eyes full of compassion. “I know it’s hard. But please, it really would help to know.”

Reggie finally nodded and started recounting the events of the night that had changed his life forever. When he was finally finished he studied Ray’s face. Julie’s father looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

“That’s odd.”

“Well, so is your reaction to be honest. I was expecting a little more sympathy. That shit was traumatizing. Sorry, language, I know.”

“Don’t worry. I must apologize for being so blunt. It’s just…” Ray trailed off unable to meet Reggie’s eyes.

“Just what?”

“Well, I’m surprised you’re even still here. A werewolf attacking in the middle of the night on a lonely forest trail with nobody else around. It should have killed you.

“My friend came to my rescue. He brought me to a hospital.”

“Even so, two humans against one werewolf, it shouldn’t have mattered. Normally you would both be dead, unless…”

“Unless?”

Ray sighed. “Unless the werewolf wasn’t out to kill. Unless it wanted to turn you. It’s rare but it happens. I tend to think those are the worst of us. The ones that inflict the curse knowingly on another human being.”

Reggie had no answer. Just a sense of dread filling him up. He’d never spared a second thought on his attacker. Who had turned him was always the least of his problems. It didn’t matter after all nor did it change anything. _Until now._

Ray spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Reggie a few basic self-defense moves. And he was rather adamant about what they should be used for.

 _The point isn’t to get into a fight, okay?_ _It’s so you have a chance to get away. As time goes by you will grow stronger. A side effect of having your bones broken and regrown every month. But it will take time and even an older werewolf is usually no match against a group of vampires. Unless he is in werewolf form_.

As the afternoon wore on Ray grew more quiet and thoughtful. Finally he announced that their training was done for the day. They would meet up regularly to get into more details about the curse.

“I’m sure it’s a lot to take in. I don’t want to overwhelm you on the very first day. We have plenty of time.” Ray hesitated, then he continued. “I need to tell you something else so that you’ll at least understand why I was so reluctant to help you. My wife, Rose...” Ray stopped. 

Talking about this was clearly difficult for him and Reggie considered telling him that it was fine. That he didn’t need to know the specifics of what had happened to Julie’s mom. That it was Ray’s personal business. He didn’t owe Reggie an explanation.

“She was kind and caring and strong.” Ray continued after a pause. “She befriended a vampire. I had my doubts but Rose was adamant that he was different. Needed help because he wasn’t handling it. And he had a young daughter and was afraid he might end up hurting her. I begged Rose not to get involved but she talked me into it and in the end I let her. After all, Rose was a powerful witch. She should have been able to deal with one vampire. And for a while she did. For years it was fine and I actually started to believe that vampires could be different. Befriended him myself. I was wrong. One day Rose went out to meet him...and never came back.” 

The revelation left Reggie reeling. This was dark and not what he had been expecting. A vampire trying to be a better person and still failing in the end. Now Ray’s position made sense. But Luke was different. He would never hurt another person. He wasn’t capable of that. 

“Did you-”

“Kill him? No. I wanted to, believe me. But it would have destroyed the tentative peace that we have established here. He is one of Caleb’s after all.”

“Peace? Didn’t feel like that when they abducted me and Julie.”

“That was actually a mistake. Julie was never the target. And Caleb has since assured me that it will never happen again. You see the vampires still go after werewolves not associated with any pack in this city. But they are prohibited from coming after anyone from the established werewolf communities here in L.A. It would be the equivalent of a war declaration. Same goes for any werewolf attacking one of Caleb’s own.”

“So, I’m still a target?”

“No, because you’re going to be part of my pack.”

“But Luke-”

“You don’t have to live here to be considered under our protection. And don’t worry I won’t ask you to choose again. I’m still not convinced of your vampire’s intentions but for now I trust your judgement.”

Reggie nodded, slowly. “I’m grateful. And I kind of feel bad for asking but could you do me one more favor?”

“Depends. What do you want?” Ray replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I want you to talk to Luke. _Really_ talk to him. I want you to see what I’m seeing. That he can be trusted.”

Ray remained silent for a while, deep in thought. And Reggie was starting to become nervous. Had he just blown his chance? Was the offer of joining the pack revoked? He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“I’ll consider it.” Ray finally said. He looked down at his watch. “Almost dinner time. Do you want to stay and eat with us? One condition though, you’ll have to help me make it.”

“Yeah, I'd love to.” 

* * *

He had meant to listen to Reggie, he really had. But what if that vampire hadn’t actually gone back to the club and explained the situation? What if Caleb was still here thinking that Reggie had killed Luke? He had to set the record straight. He much preferred Caleb take whatever quarrel he had with them out on Luke and leave Reggie alone. And this was Luke’s decision to make, not Reggie’s. So he only felt a tiny little bit bad about going ahead with this without telling him. 

Surprisingly the vampires at the entrance to the club once again let him pass without any comment. And once again he rushed through the dark hallways without taking much note of his surroundings. The smell and the sounds of the place were bad enough. His imagination could provide the rest. As he entered the ballroom he spotted Caleb at the bar, talking animatedly to one of the bartenders. Luke wasted no time and marched over to where his nemesis stood. 

“As you can see, I’m here. I’m alive. Now leave my friend alone.” Luke growled, without wasting his time with pleasantries first.

“That’s unexpected.” Caleb whipped around with a look of utter astonishment. But he quickly caught himself and schooled his expression. “How in the world did you manage to get out of there? I worked out the timeline. The transformation was complete long before the rescue. It should have been either you or the wolf.”

“Guess you miscalculated.”

Caleb frowned at him. “There’s something new, I can tell. It’s..” he blanched which was quite a feat given his already chalky complexion. Caleb’s thoughtful expression morphed into one of anger and disgust. “You wouldn’t? How could you stoop so low? With that _creature_?”

Rage flared up in Luke. “You will not talk about him like that if you know what’s good for you. And you will leave us alone. Because if you don’t I’m coming for you. Might be the last thing I do but I swear I’ll take you down with me.”

“Oh it’s not me you have to worry about.” Caleb sneered. “You know what this means for you. I can give you one last chance: if you bring the wolf to us we can forget about this. Let’s call it a momentary lapse in judgement or temporary insanity. All will be forgiven. If you don’t...well whatever happens _next_ will be out of my hands. Rest assured that when _they_ arrive, there will be a reckoning. You don’t want to end up on the wrong side of things. I’ll give you a week to make a decision.” 

“They?” Luke asked with a slight feeling of trepidation. That didn’t sound good at all. _They_ were probably vampires and if Caleb thought they were a big deal then that didn’t bode well for either him or Reggie. 

But Caleb didn’t dignify his question with a reply. Instead he stared at Luke coldly then turned around and headed over to the stage without another glance back. 

* * *

As expected Reggie wasn’t very amused when Luke told him about his meeting with Caleb. Luke already regretted it. And especially since Reggie clearly had wanted to tell him all about his time with Ray and what he’d learned about the werewolf curse so far. 

And now the entire focus was once again on the vampire threat looming on the horizon. Especially with _them_ coming. Whoever _they_ were. Not that Luke had mentioned that particular part of his conversation with Caleb. He had no idea what it meant and didn’t want to frighten Reggie needlessly. At least that was what he told himself.

“So we get a week’s reprieve and then what happens?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Reg. It’s just Caleb and his empty threats. He’ll lose interest eventually. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Yeah? Now say that again and make it sound convincing.” 

Luke looked up at Reggie, worry was edged into every line of his friend’s face.

“I wish you hadn’t tried to confront Caleb again. Every time you engage with him it just gets worse….” Reggie’s voice trailed off and he bit his lip. 

He clearly regretted saying the last part. But deep down Luke knew that he was right. Luke had a tendency to run into every situation head first and he seldom thought about the possible repercussions. At least never before it was much too late. Once again Luke had made Reggie even more of a target. He knew that this outcome was inevitable. He’d told Alex as much weeks ago and yet here they were.

“I know what’s going on in your head.” Reggie interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t even think about it. You did not make this decision for me, I chose this for myself. And I knew what I was walking into. We’ll deal with it. Together. None of that sacrificial bullshit you love so much. Is that understood?” 

“Understood, pet.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying out terms of endearment for you. I like this one. Think I’m going to use it.”

“Not if you ever want to have sex again, you won’t.”

“You hate it?” Luke made a disappointed face.

“I don’t think hate is a strong enough word.”

“But what should I call you?”

“How about my name.”

“Willie has plenty of nicknames for Alex.”

“Yeah well Willie’s taste is very questionable. Please don’t go to him for advice.”

“Fine, babe.”

“Luke.”

“Sweetheart.”

Reggie sighed in exasperation.

“My little muffin.”

“We are so done here.” Reggie shot Luke one last glare and marched out of the kitchen.

Luke smiled. He’d known exactly how to change the subject and it was cute to see Reggie getting a little riled up. At least now he was annoyed rather than scared, so Luke counted that as a win. He still hoped he would find a pet name that Reggie actually liked one of these days. He loved using them. Probably not _my little muffin_ though. Reggie would likely bite his head off if he used that one again. _Pity_ , it was rather cute.

And as for Caleb, Reggie was right. They were in this together. And they would deal with whatever came next. Like they always had.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief depiction of a werewolf attack. Nothing too graphic though.


	6. Conversations and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to finish this chapter quite so soon but I'm happy to be able to post one more before the year ends.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful start into the New Year and let's all hope for a better 2021!
> 
> As always your feedback gives me life :)

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and nothing had happened. Alex and Willie had been informed of the new development as to keep an eye open should any vampires decide to darken their doorsteps. But so far there had been no sign of Caleb or any of his goons. 

That morning after breakfast Luke left the house with some vague comments about having to work all day and telling Reggie that he shouldn’t bother to wait for him with dinner. Luke would likely be out all day. 

Alex still wasn’t entirely sure what it was Luke did for a living. From the little he had gathered it seemed to involve freelance work in various creative industries. 

Reggie had once told him that Luke had written a bunch of songs for some quite famous musicians. And that he was rather well connected in the music business albeit keeping a low profile and mostly working behind the scenes. From the sounds of it it would be easy for Luke to get them a gig at a venue, if they wanted. Now that they finally had a band and settled on a name: _Julie and the Phantoms_. 

_So Undead Quartet is out of the question but Phantoms is okay? What happened to being too obvious? And plus that only really describes, like half of our band._

Reggie had not been amused but Luke had eventually talked him into accepting it. And the truth was that everyone except Reggie and possibly Flynn really loved the new name. 

And sure, not all of them were ghosts, but being part supernatural meant they were all a little disconnected from the human world. So _Phantoms_ was rather perfect even if Reggie didn’t really see it that way. Even Flynn had eventually given in and admitted that _Double Trouble and the Phantoms_ just didn’t have the same ring to it. 

So far, however, they hadn’t really performed anywhere except for Julie’s school. 

For a number of reasons. 

First off, Luke was still somewhat reluctant to be around Julie since her father still didn’t entirely trust him and kept a watchful eye. And secondly, there was still the matter of him being a vampire and Alex and Willie being ghosts. While magic could solve the problem of ghosts not being visible to regular humans, being in the limelight increased the chance that someone caught on to their supernatural identities. Especially if their band was successful. And not to be bragging but given their and especially Julie’s talent, chances of that happening were pretty high. 

Alex and Willie had gone up to their room for some couples alone time. One of the best things he had discovered about being with another ghost. While the pink hoodie and dark jeans remained a permanent ensemble whenever he was visible to other supernaturals or humans, the same rule did not apply when being with another ghost. Which meant Willie could actually get him out of his clothes. And Willie had been as surprised as Alex when they’d first discovered it. 

_Not like I tried that before hot stuff. You’re my first ghost._

They lay on the bed, kissing and so wrapped up in each other that they overheard the knock on the door.

“Alex could I talk to you for a sec- ooh sorry sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Reggie stood in the doorway, his cheeks had turned bright red and he was clearly flustered.

“Sure, Reg.” Alex chuckled. “If you could just give us a minute here?”

“I- not important. I can come back later.” 

Reggie looked like he wanted to vanish on the spot. Walking in on them had clearly taken him off-guard. But beyond his rather cute display of embarrassment, Alex could tell that something was seriously bothering his friend. 

“It’s okay, Reg. You can stay. What’s wrong? Something happened with Luke?” 

“No, nothing like that. Just- I wanted to get your perspective on something. If that’s okay? I- I don’t really want to discuss it with Luke.”

Alex eyed his friend with concern. Ever since Luke and Reggie had finally gotten their shit together, they’d been inseparable. And as far as Alex was aware they confided in each other about everything. Had grown so close in fact that Alex sometimes felt a little left out. 

Sure he had Willie and he loved him. They were both very happy in their relationship but Luke and Reggie were his best friends. And before Luke and Reggie had gotten together the three of them had been a unit. That seemed to have changed lately. And it made Alex a little sad to think about it. 

“Yeah, absolutely.” Alex smiled at his friend. They hadn’t really talked that much over the last few weeks and he welcomed a chance to be the one Reggie wanted to confide in.

“Willie, could you-?”

“Of course babe, I leave you guys alone for a bit.” Willie planted another soft kiss on Alex’s lips then got up to leave. 

“Actually, I don’t mind if you stay. Perhaps, you might be able to help as well?”

Now Alex was really confused. What was it that Reggie felt comfortable discussing with both of them when he clearly didn’t want Luke involved?

By the look of things Willie was as surprised as Alex himself.

“Sure thing bro, if I can help?”

They ended up sitting on Alex’s bed while Reggie stood in front of them, fiddling with his shirt. It was a nervous habit of his. One that Alex hadn’t actually seen his friend display in quite a while. Not since confessing his feelings and getting together with Luke. So whatever this was about, it must really be bothering him.

It all became apparent once Reggie started talking. About the night Reggie had been attacked. The night the curse had been inflicted on him and about what Ray had told him. That the attack may not have been as random as Reggie had previously thought.

It suddenly all made sense. Luke had a tendency to be overprotective and as far as Alex was aware Reggie hated it. Hated to be treated like he wasn’t an adult and capable of making his own decisions. It was probably the only thing that Luke and Reggie ever seriously fought over. The only thing that ever really lay between them and put a damper in their relationship. All the bickering aside which was normal and which, secretly, both Luke and Reggie seemed to actually enjoy. 

“I just don’t want to get Luke involved, yet. He’s just going to worry or worse, going to tell me that I shouldn’t think about it while he goes behind my back and does who knows what to find out what really happened.”

“So,” Willie began. “What is it you want us to do?”

“Just…” Reggie seemed unsure now. 

“Maybe it helps if you tell us more. What happened after you passed out?” Alex jumped in. He knew where Reggie was going with this. He wanted to understand what had been done to him and why. The possibility that he’d been turned into a werewolf deliberately obviously changed things for him. 

Alex could relate. He still wasn’t really sure how he himself had died. Had no memory of the events leading up to his death. And not knowing bothered him. 

“I don’t really know. I woke up in a hospital days later. Apparently my friend had found me and brought me there.”

“Did he tell you what happened?”

“He said that he was looking for me. Heard me screaming, and when he found me he saw an animal run away. Nothing beyond that.”

“Was he bitten as well?”

“No, I mean he would have said, wouldn’t he?”

“That’s weird.” Willie interjected, thoughtfully. “I mean two humans are better than one. If this werewolf was out to turn people why didn’t he go after your friend as well? Makes no sense.”

“Well Matty said that he saw the wolf run off. That him showing up drove it away.”

“That’s rather unlikely. A werewolf isn’t scared away that easily.” Willie replied.

They all fell quiet. 

“Maybe...maybe I should talk to him? Truth is after I found out what that attack had turned me into I stopped hanging out with Matthew, and anyone else for that matter. He tried to call me a couple of times. Came by my place once. But… well I threw away my phone. And when I realized I wouldn’t be able to... live a normal life, I left college and moved to another city. I haven’t talked to any of my former friends since.”

Reggie stood, still fiddling with his shirt. He looked so lost and Alex’s heart went out to him.

“Sounds like a good idea, Reg.” He smiled at his friend reassuringly. “You know, me and Willie wanted to go for a walk on Hollywood Boulevard. Maybe visit a museum? You wanna come?”

“Sure, I’d love that.”

* * *

“Okay. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Julie sat crossed legged on her bed and was grinning at her girlfriend who gave an excited squeal when she heard the announcement.

“Ohh what is ist Jules? Gimmegimmegimme!” 

Julie reached behind her back and revealed a black, leather-bound book. The pages were yellowed and it smelled of dust and age. 

“Ookay,” Flynn said, slightly confused. “Not what I was expecting.”

She picked up the book and her eyes fell to the title engraved in golden letters. _Voodoo - History and Spells._ Her mouth fell open.

“Where did you get this?”

“The coven has an extensive library. And a section that’s closed-off. Not sure they are even aware they have this. By the looks of that area nobody is going to miss this book in a while.” Julie winked at her friend.

“Are you sure about this, Jules?” Flynn looked at the book in her hands with longing and trepidation. “They made it clear that it was forbidden.”

“They are bigotted assholes.” Julie huffed. “We’re going to do this, together. Their nonsensical stance on this issue is leaving us no choice.”

“But neither of us knows anything about it. That’s why I wanted a teacher.”

“And when the time comes you’ll get one. Even if we have to go all the way to New Orleans to find them. But in the meantime, let’s just see how far we can get on our own.” Julie winked at her friend and Flynn opened her mouth to respond.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 

It rang once, twice and finally a third time.

“That’s odd,” Julie remarked. “Dad should be home. Maybe he’s down in the cellar doing the laundry. Lemme go check who it is. Be right back.”

* * *

Julie opened the door and looked at the visitor in astonishment. 

“Luke?” 

Luke stood outside with a nervous smile on his face and once again Julie was hit by how secure she felt in his presence. 

“Hey Julie,” Luke greeted her, still displaying that same nervous energy. “Your father asked me to come over. Is he here?”

“He did?” Julie was surprised to hear this. After all, so far her father had been rather reluctant to even talk about the vampire. 

“Hello Luke. Please come in.” Ray had appeared behind Julie and put a hand on her shoulder. Whatever had prompted her father to invite Luke over, he still seemed to be wary around the vampire. Still, inviting Luke in was quite the peace offering. It did after all mean that Luke would now be able to cross their doorstep unimpeded. That was until that invitation was revoked. 

Luke hesitated briefly, then crossed the threshold and stepped into the house. 

“Mija, if you don’t mind. I’d like to talk to Luke alone.”

“Okay dad, I’ll be upstairs with Flynn.” Julie shot Luke an encouraging smile then turned and headed back upstairs to discuss this new development with her friend. She wondered again what had prompted her dad to take this first step. 

* * *

Ray stood in the living room and pondered whether he’d made the right call in inviting Luke over. All for Reggie’s sake, no less. It wasn’t like he knew the young man that well. But still, Reggie had worked his way into Ray’s heart. There was just something so kind and endearing about him. And he really did want to trust Reggie’s judgement. And make sure he was safe.

Luke cleared his throat bringing Ray back to the present. “I must confess I was a little surprised by your invitation.”

Ray’s mouth curled up in a half-smile. “Well, to be fair, that makes two of us.”

“Then why?” Luke’s eyebrows were knitted into a frown. Ray noted that he looked very nervous and not at all happy to be in the house. 

Ray shrugged. “Reggie asked me to speak with you.”

At the mention of his friend Luke’s frown was replaced by a genuine smile. 

Ray thought back to the scene he had witnessed in the school’s parking lot. The bond between these two was something he’d never seen before. It was quite incredible.

“I figured something like that. He really wants everyone to get along.” 

“Did you tell him you were coming here?”

“No.” Luke’s smile vanished. “I didn’t want to get his hopes up. If this talk doesn’t go as planned...” His voice trailed off and the sense of unease was back. 

Ray nodded. “Let’s go sit down, shall we? Can I offer you a cup of coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

A few minutes later they sat at the kitchen counter staring at each other in silence.

Ray was nervous now. Somehow he hadn’t really planned beyond the point of inviting Luke into his home. Deep down he had believed, and quite honestly hoped that Luke wouldn’t take him up on the offer. He didn’t seem to trust Ray either if their previous meetings had been any indication. And by his own admission he was only here for Reggie’s sake. 

To Ray’s surprise Luke was the first to speak up.

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me. I can’t say I blame you. I wouldn’t trust myself either if I were in your shoes. But whatever you may think of me, Reggie deserves your trust and your support. If you need me to keep a distance in order for this to work, I will.”

“You really do love him?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

Luke stared at Ray in surprise. “That is a rather personal question.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Ray was quick to apologize. It really wasn’t any of his business. 

Luke looked at him for a second, clearly debating with himself whether he should confide in Ray. Finally, he spoke up again. 

“Well, you’ve met him. There’s just something kind, pure and lovable about him. Reggie and I became friends because I wanted to protect him. And I guess more because he wormed his way into my heart. I really tried to resist, for his sake more than mine, but in the end he made a convincing argument as to why we should give this a try.”

Luke grew quiet again and Ray studied his face. And for the first time he understood what Reggie and his daughter saw in the vampire. He was so different to any Ray had met before. Nothing of that menace, that cold cruel nature he was so accustomed to. Even the one that Rose and him had befriended had been different. More haunted, and always on the verge of falling back on his bloodlust. He sensed none of that in Luke. It was quite a revelation.

“You astonish me.” Ray said, giving voice to his thoughts. It had come out almost involuntarily. 

“Really? How so?” Luke’s expression softened. 

“Just, well you’re the first really _kind_ vampire I’ve met. I didn’t think that was even possible, given your nature.”

“So they keep telling me. But you’re right to be wary of me. I try my best but I’d be lying if I said that it was always easy. That there aren’t moments where I have to fight the urges. Reggie helps me with that. I guess I do need him as much as he needs me. Probably more so, to be honest. I think he would be fine without me. I’m not sure the opposite is true. Not anymore.”

Ray nodded. He wondered if Luke had planned to be this open with him. This conversation was very personal and he appreciated the vampire’s honesty. Which meant that it was only fair to return the favor and explain to Luke why he had been so reluctant. Why trusting a vampire even if that vampire wanted to be different was so hard. 

It was time to tell him about Rose.

* * *

  
  



	7. What's Past is Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny glimpse into Luke's past and another OC. Hope you like her.  
> Sorry that there is no Alex or Julie in this chapter. But they will be back soon, I promise.
> 
> As always, love to hear your thoughts. :)

* * *

**Chicago, 1938**

The warning had been clear and yet he’d ignored it. They would be okay. Nobody would dare come after the one he loved. That’s what he kept telling himself. 

It was all a lie. 

“Eloise? Oh no. Nonono, please, no!”

Here she lay. In a pool of her own blood. One of the kindest, most beautiful souls he’d ever met. Her skin was cold to his touch. But that wasn’t even the worst part.

Her eyes flew open. They were pitch black. And it took all of Luke’s self-control not to dissolve into tears at the sight.

___

There was a sharp knock on the door. 

Reggie watched as Luke walked to the door to greet their visitor.

“Eloise?” Luke spoke softly. His expression had grown fond.

Reggie slowly got up from the couch to see who had graced their doorstep with their presence. From the sounds and looks of it it was someone Luke knew. Someone Luke knew very well.

Outside stood a tall dark skinned woman. Lucious brown curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her amber eyes shone in the dark and when she opened her mouth Reggie was greeted by the most dazzling smile he’d ever seen. There was only one word to describe her: _breathtaking_. 

The woman hadn’t yet noticed Reggie or else she chose to ignore him. Her eyes were fixed on Luke. 

“Lukas.” She smiled at Luke and touched his arm lightly, careful not to move any part of her body over the threshold. But even without that telltale sign Reggie would have known what she was. 

“I don’t actually go by that name anymore. It’s Luke these days.” Luke replied, but his expression remained soft and he smiled at the woman as if she was a long lost friend. Perhaps she was.

“That suits you much better.” The woman agreed. “May I come in?”

“Yes, you may enter this house.” Luke said rather formally and made room for her to enter. 

She moved with the grace of a dancer. Her fingers touched Luke’s hands in a rather intimate gesture. Reggie couldn’t help but notice how close their proximity was. He cleared his throat.

Luke looked up at the noise slightly startled, as if he’d been in a trance and only just now became aware of his surroundings again.

“Ah Reggie!” Luke said. He sounded slightly flustered. “This is Eloise. An old friend of mine.”

Eloise smiled at him. To Reggie’s surprise it seemed absolutely genuine. Then she extended her hand for Reggie to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you Reggie.” She locked eyes with Luke. “I take it that that’s _him_?”

“How did you-”

“News travels fast. Whether you intended it or not you’re at the heart of all the vampire gossip these days.” She had said it in a playful tone but there was a seriousness underneath that didn’t escape Reggie’s notice. It was all the confirmation that he needed to know that their relationship being the talk of the town in every vampire community from here to wherever she was from, was really not a good sign. 

“Luke, can we talk in private?” Eloise's tone had grown serious and there was an urgency to it. 

Luke hesitated and looked over at Reggie who just shrugged in response. He could hardly insist on being privy to the conversation. What Luke discussed with his friends was really none of his business.. Even if they looked this stunning and were probably a former lover. One that Luke by the look of things still harboured feelings for. But even so, there was nothing Reggie could do but give them some privacy. He tried out his most charming smile. It came out a little forced.   
“Pleasure to meet you Eloise. I’ll leave you guys to it then. I need to run some errands anyway.” 

He brushed past Luke barely looking at him and headed out the door.

* * *

“Oof,” Eloise looked at the door that had just closed behind Reggie’s retreating form then turned her eyes back on Luke. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Luke replied with a puzzled expression on his face. “Listen, It’s not that I’m not happy to see you but to what do I owe the pleasure? It’s been ages.”

“Thirty years to be precise. Time flies by so fast. Especially for us.”

“Yes, but why are you here, _now_?”

“Well, what do you think I want to discuss with you?”

“Reggie.”

“Bingo. Clever boy. But let’s maybe sit down, shall we? This might take a while.”

* * *

They were seated at the dinner table looking at each other.

“Can I offer you anything?”

“No thank you.” Eloise shook her head, her smile had grown wistful. “Let’s get to the point Luka- Luke”, she corrected. “I was quite surprised to hear that you have decided to... how shall I put it, romance a werewolf?”

“I know we’ve been friends for a long time but I don’t actually see how that’s any of your busi-”

“I worry about you. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? There’s been talk of a tribunal. To ostracize you from our community, or worse.”

“Worse?”

“I mean, he seems to be a charming little puppy and quite attractive but what possessed you to go ahead with this? You do realize it’s his life on the line just as much as yours?”

“I know.” 

“I’m trying to understand it Luke, I really do. But I guess I won’t be able to talk you out of it.” Eloise sighed. “It might be too late for that anyway. What with the upcoming visit.”

“What visit? What’s all this mysterious nonsense that I keep hearing about?”

“We’ll be getting visitors from the old world. Some of the Old Ones if the chatter is to be believed. And if they hear about your transgression I’m not sure that will go over well.”

Upon hearing this news the little color he had drained from Luke’s face. He stared at Eloise in shock. “When?”

“I’m not sure. I’m not that well connected these days. Might be weeks or even months from now.” She shrugged. “I just thought it prudent to let you know. You guys might be in danger.”

“Fantastic.” Luke exclaimed, helplessly. “None of the ancient vampires have come over for hundreds of years. Why the hell now?”

“I couldn’t tell you. Maybe just your shitty luck, as usual.” 

They remained quiet for some time while Luke was taking in the news. This was bad. This was really really bad. And now everything that Caleb had told him made horrible sense. His relationship with Reggie would be abominable in their eyes. There was no way they’d let that slide. 

“But Reggie is part of a pack now. There is a truce.”

“Well, I do hope that it will keep _him_ safe but what about you Luke?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Eloise’s eyes widened in surprise. “He means that much to you?” She stared at him intently, searched his face as if looking for an answer there. “I think I should probably have a talk with him, once he is back.”

“I’m not sure that’s wise.” Luke was squirming under her piercing gaze. 

“Relax darling, I won’t tell him about all your little secrets. Those are yours to disclose. I’m not trying to get in your way. But I would like to understand what it is about him that has you so enthralled that you’d risk everything. And I mean _everything_.” 

* * *

When Reggie returned home over two hours later he found Luke and his friend sitting at the dinner table and reminiscing about old times. When they saw him enter they stopped talking. _Pity,_ he thought. Learning more about their history together would have been everything. Yet, despite how close they were Luke never really opened up about his past. And Reggie kept wondering what exactly it was that Luke wanted to keep hidden from him. 

“Reggie. Can you come here darling?” Eloise had gotten up from her chair and beckoned him to come closer. Her voice was sweet and full of promise. He suddenly felt drawn to her. Like he was caught in her gravitational pull, unable to resist. Like he had no choice but to follow her every command. She was so beautiful. And suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be held in her arms.

The feeling only lasted briefly. Then Reggie shook himself out of whatever trance he’d been in. 

“No offence lady, but I’m good where I am right now.”

Eloise’s smile grew then she turned to Luke. “That’s interesting. You didn’t mention he was immune.” 

“I wasn’t actually aware of that. But good to know, I guess.”

“Well _he_ is standing right here and doesn’t appreciate being talked about as if that weren’t the case.” Reggie huffed. 

“And he’s got spunk.” Eloise’s smile, if possible, grew even wider. Then she turned and looked at Reggie. “I’m sorry darling, that was rude. Forgive me.”

“It’s okay, I guess.” Reggie replied, frowning. He looked over to Luke and saw that the vampire was nervous. He clearly wanted his friends to get along and Reggie decided to make that effort, if only for Luke’s sake. “Would- would you like to stay for dinner, maybe? I mean if you eat?”

“That would be lovely, thank you!”

* * *

Reggie had moved over to the kitchen to busy himself with dinner preparations. He hoped that it would keep his mind occupied and he would be too busy reflecting on Eloise and what her sudden appearance might mean for his and Luke’s relationship. But of course that wasn’t how it worked. In fact while his hands moved to ready the ingredients his mind had plenty of time to wander. 

Suddenly Reggie felt a movement behind him. He turned and saw that Eloise had entered the kitchen and was standing only a few steps away. 

Reggie took an involuntary step back, his back hitting the counter. Damn these vamps and their ability to move almost soundlessly. Where the hell was Luke?

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Eloise raised her hands to show that she meant no harm. But he already knew that if she had meant to hurt him, there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. So he just sighed and turned back to the cutting board and the half chopped onions on it.

“It’s okay. You’re welcome to help me, if you like.” He gestured to the rest of the vegetables that still lay untouched on the kitchen table.

“It would be my pleasure.” 

They stood in the kitchen, working in silence to get the food ready. Finally Eloise spoke up again.

“So how did you guys meet?”

Reggie contemplated whether he really wanted to talk about his and Luke’s relationship with a complete stranger but in the end decided that it couldn’t do any harm to at least tell her about their first encounter. 

“He saved me from a bunch of vamps. And well, he kind of stuck around after. Probably just because he wanted to keep me out of harm's way.” He didn’t feel like telling her about the part where Reggie had been searching around town to find Luke again for weeks after. He hadn’t even told Luke how desperate he’d been to find him again. He’d take that little secret to his grave.

“Well, he’s always been rather overprotective.” Eloise smiled.

“Yeah, it’s a bit annoying, actually,” Reggie agreed. “It’d be nice if he accepted that he doesn’t have to watch over me 24/7.”

“That’s just how he is.” Eloise chuckled. The sound was melodical and sweet and despite himself Reggie felt enthralled. He could definitely see what had attracted Luke to her. “But I know how you feel. We had a lot of arguments about that. Back when…” She trailed off. 

And Reggie wondered what it was that she’d meant to say. Whether it was _back when we were together_ or _back when I was still human_.

Eloise took a deep breath. “Listen Reggie, I realize you don’t know me at all. That you really don’t have any reason to trust me. I assure you, I don’t mean to get between you guys. What Luke and I had, that was a long time ago. We’re just friends now.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. “If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me. And if you guys are ever in danger, please do let me know.”

Reggie hesitated, then took the offered card which was for an antique store in New Orleans. It had an address and a phone number on it. “Because you know that he wouldn’t come to you himself?”

Eloise didn’t reply but her cheeks colored slightly and that was all the confirmation Reggie needed. He nodded. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Eloise left shortly after dinner. While Reggie was clearing the table and doing the dishes, Luke had followed her outside to say goodbye.

On the door steps Eloise turned to Luke. “I think I get it now. There is something special about him.” She hesitated. “But he’s so fragile... I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

“He’s a lot stronger than you think.”

“Perhaps. Well Luke, just know that you still have friends out here. And we will come to your aid if need be.”

“I don’t want a war, El. I just want everyone to leave us in peace.”

She nodded but her smile had grown sad. “The offer still stands. And if I find out anything more, I will let you know.” 

She placed a soft kiss on Luke’s cheek. “Goodbye Luke. I hope you’ll be safe. _Both of you_!”

Eloise turned and slowly walked down the garden path and through the iron wrought gate. Luke stood at the door and watched until the darkness had swallowed her.

* * *

“So… Eloise. She seemed nice.” Reggie’s tone was deliberately casual but Luke wasn’t fooled. “And by nice I mean scary and intimidating.” Reggie added with a slight frown.

“Yeah, she has that effect on people.” Luke couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What was that thing she tried to do to me? That was disconcerting. I didn’t know vampires could do that.”

“She tried to compel you. And not all vampires can. Eloise is _special_.”

“Can you?”

Luke simply nodded.

“And have you ever tried...with me-”

“No!” Luke said forcefully. “I would never do that to you. And you don’t have to worry about it anyway. As Eloise said, you seem to be immune.”

“What’s the story with her? Did you make her into a vampire?” The tone was still casual but Reggie must have realized how deeply personal this was because he at least had the decency to blush under Luke’s gaze. 

Still Luke knew that his lover deserved an answer.

“No, in fact, I killed the vampire that turned her.”

“Then why did you guys break up?” 

“Because while I didn’t kill her, I’m still the reason she died and was made into a vampire.”

“She seemed happy enough.”

“She adapted. Like we all have. Let me tell you what happened so that we’re clear. She was targeted because I loved her. They made her into a vampire to hurt me. I had to chain her up in a basement for months so she would get over her initial uncontrollable bloodlust. That’s not the kind of thing a relationship recovers from.”

“I’m sure what you did was for her own good. You did her a favor-”

“She wouldn’t have needed it in the first place if she’d never met me. Very few of us ever get a choice. When it comes to being a vampire. She would have deserved one.”

“So how many others were there anyway? Before me?” Reggie asked hesitantly. 

Luke sighed. “I mean you do realize I’ve been around for a while?

“I know. It’s just... you seemed so against it. When we first met. I thought that’s just how you roll. That you weren’t into relationships. I guess you just weren’t into being in a relationship with me...” 

Reggie’s cheeks had turned pink. He seemed embarrassed and Luke was wary of the direction the discussion was heading in. Nothing good could come of it. There was a reason he usually tried to focus on the present rather than the past. 

“I didn’t start out like that. My reluctance comes from years of experience. I know what can go wrong. This _brooding bullshit_ as you like to call it, there’s a good reason for it. Eloise is just one in a long line of mistakes.”

Reggie looked down, thoroughly chastised and Luke wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug. But currently he wasn’t entirely sure that would be welcome. 

“I don’t think she’d appreciate you calling her a mistake.” Reggie finally said.

I guess not.”

“And don’t you dare ever call _me_ that. Even if something bad should happen to me. Or I swear I’ll end up haunting you for all eternity.”

“You couldn’t.” Luke’s voice wavered. “That’s something else about werewolves. Their spirits never linger.” 

He reached out and took Reggie’s hand. He would not even dare to contemplate losing him. 

“So...you have a type?” Reggie murmured, likely to turn the discussion in another direction. He too looked uncomfortable about reflecting on his possible demise. 

“I do.”

“Then why me?”

“Because you fit that type.” 

* * *

With his usual dorky demeanour it was so easy to forget that Luke had lived a long life that Reggie had not been part of. He usually avoided thinking about it too long until those moments when it couldn’t be ignored. When Luke said or did something that revealed that he in fact was old, probably even by vampire standards. And in these moments Reggie became aware of the gulf between them, the years upon years of knowledge and experience that separated him and Luke. 

It was in these moments that Reggie became painfully aware that compared to Luke he really was just a kid. And it was when he felt most alone. When his mind tried to convince him that there was no chance Luke would stick around. That he would grow tired of Reggie’s presence. That there really wasn’t anything Reggie had to offer. 

Reggie sighed. This was stupid. Of course Luke had loved other people before him. But it was also true that here and now Luke loved him. Wanted to be with him. And that Reggie shouldn’t allow his self-doubts to sabotage the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

Well perhaps something good could come out of the whole situation after all. An idea had crossed Reggie’s mind.

“I might feel better if you could give me a hint about just how old-” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

_Bummer._ He’d been so sure it would work.

“Oh come on!” Reggie pleaded.

“Don’t presume I’m not aware that you guys have a bet running on who can wheedle it out of me. You’re on your own buddy.” 

“Damn it. I was so close.”

* * *

  
  



	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this up and I apologize that you had to wait this long. I'm back to work so updates will be a little less frequently now. I still hope to be able to post at least one chapter a week.
> 
> Hope you like this and if you do kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)

* * *

The library of their coven held quite a few books about voodoo, including numerous spellbooks. Which was weird given that this particular kind of magic had never been taught there. So over the last few weeks Julie had snuck in and out and taken advantage of what was on offer. 

_They’ll never suspect I had anything to do with it. And even if they find out somehow. I’m one of their best students, remember. And Tia is a member of the council. It will be fine._

Flynn as it turned out had a natural talent for the craft which was perhaps unsurprising, given that the Batistes had originally come from New Orleans and that some of her ancestors had been practitioners themselves. Even though her family had long since moved away and she had no relatives there any more. At least as far as Flynn was aware.

For the most part the spells were similar in effect to many of the spells Julie and Flynn had already learned by attending the lectures offered by the coven. Healing spells, protective charms, love potions (though those were forbidden ever since a rather unfortunate prom incident many years ago).

They sat on the floor of Julie’s bedroom and went through some of the new books Julie had _borrowed_ the day before. 

“There’s some pretty powerful spells in here. Stuff like re-animation, controlling dead bodies, even binding souls. Sounds almost like necromancy. I’m really not sure about this particular book.”

Julie took the large volume out of Flynn’s hand and studied it. It was old, very old. The blood red of the binding had faded over the years, the pages had become brittle. She read over the incantations. 

“That one sounds more like it’s keeping a soul from crossing over. Not sure what the purpose would be though. And there’s another spell about conversing with the dead. But we can already talk to ghosts. That one is downright useless.” She shrugged. “Still let’s at least look at these. The more spells you learn the greater your understanding of the arts. You don’t have to end up using them.”

“Makes you wonder, though. Perhaps the coven is right in not allowing me to study this? Some of this...it sounds evil.”

“There’s nothing evil about it,” Julie insisted, waving her hand dismissively. “I mean most of these spells are basically the same stuff they taught us. And it’s not like the coven doesn’t have some pretty dark magic at its disposal. I mean there’s stuff that can kill you in an instant. It’s as mum always said the problem isn’t the practice, it’s the practitioner.”

Flynn was biting her lip. “I’m just not sure what we’re doing here, Jules. I mean, yes it’s part of my family history but I don’t really know anything about this stuff. I feel like an interloper. Like I’m trying to claim something that I don’t have a right to-”

“You have every right, Flynn. This is part of your family. Your history.”

“I guess, but there’s nobody alive now to teach it to me…” Flynn trailed off. 

Julie took hold of both her hands. Flynn had very few memories of her parents. They had died in a car accident when Flynn was six years old and she had basically been brought up by the coven. She had been her best friend as long as Julie could remember. A friendship that had turned into something else, once they’d admitted their feelings for each other in their Freshmen year. 

“I was thinking.” Julie still held Flynn’s hands and waited till she had her friend’s full attention. “I mean it’s still a while away but why don’t we use the summer break and spend a few weeks in New Orleans? Try to reconnect with your past. Perhaps you’ll even find someone there willing to teach you?”

“New Orleans?” Flynn sounded doubtful. “Your dad is never going to just let us go there on our own. We’re teenagers. And well, not sure the coven would be all too thrilled either. I mean they’ll probably see right through why we wanna go.”

“I’ll have Tia talk them into it. And well maybe dad can come with us.” Julie tried to sound as confident as possible. And it seemed to be working because Flynn’s smile had reappeared. But she still looked a little doubtful.

“Ray has to work though, I don’t think he’ll just be able to take the time off.”

“Then we ask Luke and Reggie to accompany us. They are adults.”

Flynn laughed incredulously. “Luke’s also a vampire. And you honestly think your dad would be okay with them coming along?”

“Dad has changed his mind about Luke. Lately he’s even been by our house a couple of times to pick Reggie up. We’ll figure this out. And if we do, we’ll go, deal?”

Flynn’s expression brightened visibly and she leaned over and kissed Julie.

“You are amazing, Jules. Not sure what I would do without you.” 

Julie chuckled. “So we have a deal?”

“Yes, yes of course it’s a deal!”

* * *

Reggie had spent the morning and noon at Ray’s for more self-defence lessons and Ray had shared more of his knowledge about werewolves and the supernatural world with him. He’d also handed Reggie a jar with a mixture of herbs. _It’s a recipe that my wife created herself. Just brew it in hot water and drink it an hour before the transformation. It will take a lot of the pain away. Should let you sleep through most of it._

It was late afternoon now and Reggie sat on the couch, Luke’s laptop on his knees and browsing through Facebook. Outside it had begun to rain and the patter of raindrops on the large living room windows provided a soothing backdrop to his research. 

Reggie had decided to stalk his former best friend online. It was surprisingly easy given that Matthew had a Facebook profile and seemed to care very little about data privacy. So Reggie didn’t even have to befriend him to get the information he needed.

He found out that Matthew had fulfilled his dream of becoming a teacher. And that he was now a member of the faculty at California State University. He also still looked just as gorgeous as Reggie remembered him. But that was really beside the point. He only wanted to talk to Matthew to find out more about what had happened to him the night of the werewolf attack. Nothing more. He certainly wasn’t interested in rekindling their friendship. What would be the point after all? 

Another piece of information that Ray had let slip today kept running through his mind. It was Ray’s answer to the question as to whether there was a way to lift the curse. 

_I’m sorry Reggie but not to my knowledge, no. I mean, well, there are some rumors among werewolves. That if you kill the one who turned you, it will lift the curse. But those are just rumors. And in my opinion, that’s nonsense._

Ray had not been particularly comfortable with the conversation and Reggie hadn’t pushed it. Still...what if Ray was wrong?

“What are you up to?” The sound of Alex’s voice made Reggie nearly jump out of his skin. 

“No-nothing,” he replied, his voice taking on a high pitch. This was ridiculous. It wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. Why was he lying to Alex? And if he must lie, why was he so bad at it? 

“O-kay, and what are you really doing?”

Reggie sighed and turned the laptop around so that Alex could see what he’d been staring at. It took Alex less than a minute to get the gist of it.

“You’re going to visit him?”

“I mean, yeah, maybe…”

“I think it’s a good idea. Take a day off. We could go on Monday, talk to him after one of his lectures.”

“We?”

“Sure, you didn’t think I’d let you go on your own, did you? And somehow I get the feeling you still haven’t talked to Luke about this.”

Reggie sighed. “You know me too well.”

* * *

They ended up driving to San Bernardino on the following Tuesday as Reggie had only two classes scheduled for that day and they could take the trip and be there by early afternoon. To Reggie’s great relief Alex had handled the whole conversation with Luke which meant that Reggie didn’t even have to lie about where they were going. Luke had even agreed to let them borrow Charlie with surprisingly little reluctance. Which was probably because he trusted Alex with his car a lot more than he trusted Reggie. If he was being honest that stung a little.

A little over an hour later they arrived at the university. The campus was huge and Reggie felt a little lost. He was glad that Alex had decided to accompany him. Eventually, with Reggie asking around and some ghostly reconnaissance on Alex’s part they found the right building and classroom just in time for Reggie to sneak into one of Matthew’s lectures. Something about white-collar crime but Reggie didn’t really pay any attention. He was too preoccupied with the evidence that Matthew hadn’t told him the truth about what had happened. At least not entirely. Clearly Reggie hadn’t been the only one turned into a werewolf that night. 

Once the lecture was finished the students filed out of the classroom, while Reggie made his way down to where Matthew was currently engaged in conversation with a couple of students. They were talking about an upcoming exam and Reggie settled down in another chair waiting patiently until the students left. Matthew still looked almost the same as he had back when they were at college. His blonde hair was shorter now, less unruly. And his big brown doe eyes were as beautiful as ever. Reggie had forgotten how much he’d been in love with this man. Once upon a time. But now, sitting here and listening to his voice it all came rushing back. 

Finally the last of the students had gone and Reggie was alone with his former friend.

Matthew finally looked up. His eyes fell on Reggie and his face lit up in a smile.

“I couldn’t believe it when I saw you enter. I thought I was hallucinating at first. It’s good to see you Reg. It’s been too long.”

“I’m sorry.” Reggie replied, softly. “For bailing on you like that. I just, I couldn’t stay around after what happened. Guess you know a little something about that, too, don’t you?”

Matthew’s smile vanished and he glanced up at the closed door, nervously. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions but now is not a good time.” He took a piece of paper from his desk, scribbled an address on it and handed it over to Reggie. “ Why don’t you come by my apartment later? I promise I’ll answer all your questions.”

* * *

“Shall I come with you?” Alex offered but Reggie shook his head.

“That might be a little awkward. He’s a werewolf, he’ll be able to see you. And I trust Matty. I’m not in any danger.”

“Okay, but just so you know, if you’re not back within the next hour I’m coming in to get you.”

“Make that two and we have a deal.”

Alex finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. He didn’t seem pleased about letting Reggie go on his own. And while Reggie appreciated the concern he really didn’t see a reason for Alex to be nervous. He was simply meeting an old friend. Nothing that he wouldn’t be able to handle on his own. 

Reggie left the car and walked down the street until he arrived at a large apartment complex. It looked pretty modern and the neighborhood seemed nice enough. He rang the doorbell and was buzzed in only a short while later. Matthew had clearly been waiting for his arrival.

* * *

The apartment was small but very neat and tidy. Matthew clearly wasn’t the slob that he’d been back in college when they’d shared a dorm in their first semester. Before Matthew had given up biology and chosen another subject to study. 

In all fairness no longer sharing a room with him had been a bit of a blessing. One semester of being privy to Matthew’s romantic escapades while secretly harboring a crush for his best friend/roommate had been challenging enough.

They settled down at a small table and talked about old times. And for a while it was very comfortable, reminiscing about the past and catching up on what had happened since. Though Reggie was careful not to mention anything about his supernatural roommates, or his relationship with a vampire. He mostly kept to the basics. Talked about having been adrift for a while until he moved to another city and found a job as a teacher that he was very happy with. 

Matthew kept to academic achievements as well. Told Reggie that he’d finally found something that he was good at. Had graduated half a year ago and moved to California recently when he’d gotten a position at the university. And finally, that he was currently in the process of writing his doctoral thesis.

Eventually they ran out of easy topics to discuss. It was time to steer into more dangerous waters. To finally bring up the subject that had been on his mind ever since he’d realized that Matthew was no longer entirely human either.

“Why didn’t you tell me the werewolf got to you, too? And how did you manage to get us out of there?” 

Matthew looked at him. There was something in that gaze that Reggie didn’t like. And suddenly a thought hit him. How exactly had Matthew gotten them out of there if he’d been wounded too? How had he found the strength to carry an unconscious Reggie all the way back to the car in that condition? Now that he thought about it, none of it made any sense. _Unless_... 

“That’s not what really happened, is it?” Reggie stared at his former friend, the one he had been madly in love with once upon a time, as comprehension dawned. His frown slowly turned into a mask of horror, confusion and hurt. “It was you!” He got up from where he had been sitting, suddenly feeling the urge to pace the room.

“Reg, let me explain.” Matthew got up as well and moved closer to Reggie.

“What’s there to explain? You did this to me. You nearly _killed_ me.”

“I-I’m sorry, it got out of hand. The wolf wasn’t as easy to control as I thought. I just... you know I really liked you and there were all these signs that made it clear you felt the same way. I thought... if I turned you we could be together.” Matthew replied, pleadingly. He was still moving towards Reggie, slowly, hands lifted in a gesture of surrender.

“You _l_ _iked_ me? And the best way to show that was to turn my life into a nightmare? What the fuck!” Reggie’s voice took on a hysterical edge. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He could feel it. “And now you teach Criminal Justice of all things. There’s a joke to be made here but frankly I’m not in the mood.” 

He couldn’t believe this. How could someone he had trusted have done this to him? 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Matthew lifted his hand to reach out to Reggie who suddenly became aware how close he had gotten. Reggie held up his hands to stop him and stepped back, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

“I- it’s not so bad, right? You’ve learned to adjust. I-I did it because I loved you..I still do. We could make it work.”

“ _We?_ There is no we. If you ever come near me again I will kill you!” Reggie spat out. “You know, they say if you kill the one who turned you, the curse is lifted.” Reggie had uttered the last sentence much more quietly, as barely a whisper but Matthew had heard him. He blanched and took an involuntary step back. 

“Y-you couldn’t. You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I? Seems you had no problem hurting me either. Why should your life mean anything to me at this point?” Reggie balled his fists and moved forward and Matthew flinched back. He looked terrified now. 

Reggie lifted his fist as if to strike but then let it drop back down with a heavy sigh. “I guess you’re right, I don’t have it in me. I’m not like _you_ after all.”

Matthew looked at him with tears in his eyes but Reggie didn’t care. This betrayal was just too much and while he didn’t think he’d ever be able to kill anyone, if that should ever change Matthew would be the first on his very short list of people that deserved to be ended in the most painful way possible. 

“Thank you Reg. I swear I’ll make it up to yo-.”

“I can’t even look at you. You disgust me.” 

“Reg, I-”

“Don’t! I’m leaving. And if I ever find out you’re running around and doing this to anyone else I will come for you. And despite what I just said, if you hurt someone else I will end your miserable existence. Do you understand?” 

Matthew stared at him, unable to say another word. Reggie shot him one last look of pure loathing, then marched out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

As he walked back to the car the realization of what had been done and why finally hit him with full force and tears began to spill down his face. There was no way that Matthew had ever loved him. You didn’t do something like this to the one you loved.

“Reg...Reggie? What’s wrong.” 

* * *

When they came back Luke was already waiting. The look on his face spoke volumes. He’d clearly been worried. On the drive back Luke had called and messaged him multiple times but Reggie hadn’t felt like explaining this over the phone so he’d asked Alex to send Luke a short _On our way back_ instead _._ But seeing Luke now Reggie realized that this hadn’t been nearly enough and that Luke was very aware that something was wrong. He had to tell him the truth. 

Alex offered to stay by his side but Reggie declined. This was something he had to do on his own. 

After Alex had excused himself and went to look for Willie, Reggie sat down next to Luke on the couch and began to tell him what had happened. About the night he’d been turned and about the reason why. And for once he left nothing out.

* * *

“And to think I could’ve found out about this over two years ago. If I’d just bothered to ask the doctors _when_ Matthew brought me in. They would have told me that it wasn’t until the next morning. I could have exposed him for the disgusting liar he was.”

“You said it yourself you were out of it for days. Don’t beat yourself up about this. And I for one am glad you didn’t find out and confront him then. Who knows what he’d have done to you to keep his secret safe.”

“I just don’t understand. How could he do this to me?”

Luke reached over and pulled Reggie towards him, letting his head rest in his lap.

“I’m so so sorry Reg.”

“S’not your fault. I was just stupid to ever trust him.”

“No, no you’re not stupid. How could you have known what he was capable of?”

Luke ran his hands through Reggie’s hair. Tears were spilling down his lover’s face. And it broke Luke’s heart to see him like this. 

“It hurts. I thought I was over this but to know it was deliberate, it changes _everything_.” Reggie fell silent. 

Luke had no idea how much time had passed when Reggie finally spoke up again. His voice was quiet and thoughtful.

“You haven’t even asked me.”  
“Asked you what?”

“Whether I killed him. Can’t say the thought didn’t cross my mind when I found out the truth. And...Ray told me that there’s a rumor that killing the one who turned you could lift the curse.”

“You’re not capable of killing anyone, my love. Especially not for pointless revenge. Not even to cure your condition. And that’s a good thing.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me? You put me on this high pedestal. I’m not sure I deserve that. Nor do I want you to. I’m just as flawed as everyone else.”

“Not to me-”

“Yeah, and that’s a problem actually. I’m not this rare gem that you should feel the need to protect, I’m just human. Well _mostly_.”

Reggie slowly exhaled and gazed up at Luke with determination in his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to coddle me, Luke. To constantly protect me from the big bad world. It’s suffocating. And quite frankly insulting. It has to stop.”

“Oh Reg, it’s not like I think you couldn’t take care of yourself. I know you can. I just wish you wouldn’t have to. And I want to carry some of that burden at least.”

“Some, not _all_ of it. That’s all I’m asking.”

Luke slowly nodded, then leaned down to capture Reggie’s mouth in a kiss. Reggie reached up and wrapped his hands around Luke’s head, pulling him closer. The angle was somewhat uncomfortable and they pulled apart way too soon for Luke’s liking.

“Why don’t we relocate to somewhere more comfortable and private? Upstairs-” Luke suggested, licking his lips.

“Sounds like a plan!” Reggie shot back with a grin. “I definitely could use a little distraction.”

* * *

  
  



End file.
